A Second Chance
by SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: About to fall into the nothingness of the vortex beneath him, Loki Laufeyson is brought back to Asgard in safety and fights for a second chance. His brother Thor is ready to help him at any costs and believes he truly wants to change. But does the rest of the Asgardians think the same way?
1. Prologue

**Whoa, it's been a long time since I uploaded something here o.o Now, with this whole Avengers sucess going on (And my new fanatic love for Loki and Thor), my inspirations is back and here I come with a new fanfic. Don't worry, I've not forgot about "Until the End" and I pretend to upload it all this vacation. Thanks for the compreehension ;)**

* * *

He didn't know what would be waiting for him inside the vortex. He didn't know if the fall would kill him or if something would be waiting for him on the other side. He knew just one thing.

He felt scared.

Thor held Mjolnir even tighter as he saw his brother looking down into the spinning fluid, an enigmatic look in his eyes. He didn't want to fall; yet, he understood everything had gone too far. He just wanted to finish this, to let go, to forget it all. There was no reason to live anymore...

Thor smiled, trying to confort him with a look that said there was still hope, that they could fix everything together. Everything would be alright...

"I could have done it, father!", Loki screamed, his tone of voice becoming that of the little boy he once was. He was scared but, more than that, afraid. Afraid Allfather wouldn't understand his motives. Even now, he just wanted to make him proud just as Thor always did... Just to make sure they woldn't forget him. "I could have done it! For you! For all of us..."

Odin looked to his adoptive son, feeling and understanding what was going on. Loki had done everything wrong, it could have been different... But he was his son.

He just wanted to be worthy.

"I know, my son", Odin whispered, barely able to speak as his throat felt dry and Loki's eyes filled up with tears. He couldn't understand what they meant for his eyes lost focus as he saw the younger man's hand slowly letting go of the hammer...

But Thor had been faster and with his free hand held his young brother by the arm, holding it as tight as he could.

"I will **not **let you fall! Never again!", Thor said, tears dripping from his own eyes and falling into the emptyness and the vortex behind them closed by its own. It was over.

It took a few seconds to pull both of his sons back to the – Now broken – Bifrost Bridge. He was tired but managed to help and as soon as both young boys met solid ground, they were involved by Allfather's arms.

"My children..." whispered The King of Asgard, trying to keep his trembly voice calm. He had both his beloved ons within his arms again, in safety. He didn't try holding his relief and didn't let go until he thought he should.

That would be when Thor asked him to. For a moment.

Odin got up and gave a last look to his heirs before leaving them alone. He smiled when he saw Heimdall and other warriors approaching him.

Loki stood on his knees, not able to look into his brother's eyes. He would rather stare into emtpy space, somewhere he knew he wouldn't find disappointment, nor regret, nor shame. Yet...

"Brother..." Thor called, patiently, his voice calm and low so only the trickster would hear.

"Thor, I'm..."

And he felt the world spin around as he felt his brother's arms hold him like they had never done before, tightly, strongly, making sure he would never let go again. The God of Thunder closed his eyes, not believing he was here so close.

"I-I thought you were going to fall..." Thor said through tears and held his brother's face with his hands, looking into the green eyes he knew so well. They were hurt, ashamed, but shining with life and hope. And he would make them shine even more than they had ever done! "I-I'm sorry for... For not being the brother I should have been! I-I..."

Loki took a deep breath, feeling dizzy. Was he dreaming? Had he died? What was going on? **He **did things wrong, hence the reason he decided to let go of Mjolnir at the very last moment... But now, **Thor **was apologizing. Thor, his best friend, his older brother, the one that had always believed in him even if not showing it. The Mighty Thor, the heir to the throne, the-

Who cared? He couldn't fight against it. This was all he ever wanted: To be loved by the only one he loved more than anything in the world. He let his body fall into his brother's, just like he always did whenever he had a nightmare when he was a kid...

He felt safe once again.


	2. Life

**Since this is based on Thor's movie and there no mention of Loki's children in there (Sleipnir appeared but no one said it was his child), I'll pretend he didn't have children. There will be some references to them, though ;)**

* * *

He was falling... Zillions os stars passed through him as his body became useless into the wilderness of the dark and cold. There was no one to save him: He was lost within himself, it was only him and his madness taking over of the last bit of sanity that remained safe inside... But even that was fading now.

He tried to scream, but it was as if there was no sound and nothing came out of his mouth. His head started hurting, a insane will to throw up falling over him. Please, stop...

"Brother", a voice called. It sounded familiar but it was so far away... Trying to answer, the man tried screaming again in vain - No one would hear him. There was no one here.

"Brother, hey...!"

"Damn voices inside of my head", he thought to himself. It seemed he had gone mad, after all. Nothing would take away the terrible feeling of being watched, yet there was nothing nor no one here to see him. "Death would have been better", he thought, holding his hands against his head as it felt about to explode, "Please, stop it!".

"**Loki!****"**

Loki opened his eyes only to find white teeth smiling to him. Godammit, what with these blue eyes staring at him? Did he finally find what was hidden into the darkness, after all? It wasn't that menacing after all, since-

Oh, right. That was his stupid brother.

"C'mon, prince! It's time to wake up!" _Thor said with a cheerful voice and a big smile, his hair falling over his back with a outstanding grace. Not that it mattered to a sleepy sorcerer, of course.

"Who gave you permission to come into my room?" Loki asked with an annoyed glance, his whole body dragging him back to sleep.

"Well, I knocked a few times. Since you didn't asnwer, I decided to check if you were still alive so I just came in", Thor answered, smiling even bigger now that he saw how annoyed his little bro was.

"Well, I'm alive. So, please..." Loki covered himself with his bed blanket and turned his back to his brother. "Get out of here before I curse you."

"You should be thanking me!" The God of Thunder laughed, decided to piss him off. "As always, you slept while reading so I was the one to take it off your face today!"

"Ohhhh, such an heroic deed..." Loki murmured, angry.

"Besiides..." Thor turned around, ready to leave the room. "I thought it wouldn't be wise making you lose 'Sleipnir's Race' tod-"

The God of Mischief almost threw his blanket away as he sat straight, eyes widened. "S... Sleipnir's Race?"

"I told you not to drink too much..."

In mere seconds, the half-frost giant changed clothes, washed his face, settled his hair - On a whole, got ready -, mumbling and cursing while doing so.

"Why didn't you call me earlier, you- " He said, wiping his face.

"And have you cursing me because you woke up too soon? Nah, I'd rather have you getting ready as a madman than hearing you saying bullshit."

"You're gonna pay for that, brother! Mark my words!"

Ten minutes later, the sons of Odin were heading towards the garden where Sif and The Warriors Three would be waiting along with their horses. The "Sleipnir's Race", as they called it, was something they had kept doing since they were kids. Each one had its own horse and even though Sleipnir didn't actually participate, its name was the perfect for a race! Yes, a simple race between friends had become more than important after all this time, happening once in a year. After everything that happened a month ago they didn't think it would be happening this year but it was and Thor was dragging Loki with him no matter what.

"I hope you have trained Hela, brother!", Thor said, smiling maliciously, "I wouldn't want you to lose in last place again..."

"Oh, we'll see who's going to lose this time...", Loki said smiling and bit a bread Thor had got him. In fact, he had used his everyday night times to practice with Hela since two weeks ago. It was peaceful and there was no one to bother him with their disapproving or suspicious looks.

A month had passed since it all happened. He still remembered every single detail... The last three weeks hadn't been easy for Loki. As much as he tried to change, no one would believe him. It had already been a month and people still stared at him as he was some sort of aberration – Even if he was, no one other than his parents and Thor knew about it. Loki knew it wasn't going to be easy to be forgiven – No even he could forgive himself, after all – but sometimes he wondered if it wouldn't have been better to fall that one time... Thor stood with him since then and always tried to comfort him.

He liked to be with his brother, of course. Yet, he couldn't help but think it was only disturbing him.

"What's wrong?" _ Thor asked, bringing Loki back from his obscure thoughts. He blinked a few times and smiled.

"Nothing. I just... Think I should have practiced harder", Loki said and Thor smiled. Of course he knew that wasn't the reason but he just laughed and they continued.

"Oh, there you are!", Volstagg greeted them and approached with a big smile. The warrior was an optimist guy and didn't mind joining Loki after what he had done. He was a great friend of Thor and believed in his words so he was ready to help the trickster get back to his place _ I thought you wouldn't wake up after drinking so much, Loki! Awesome, that was! Drank like a God!

"Nah, it would take more to bring me down!". Loki played, hoping Thor wouldn't tell about having to wake him up. Gladly, he didn't - He wasn't drunk after all.

"So, where are we going today?", Thor asked and Fandral turned to him.

"We were deciding that right now. We should make it a real challenge this year and the best way to have that is to go somewhere we've never been before."

"And where would that be?"

"Beyond the mountains, maybe?"

"But we've already been there!"

"Not for a race!" Fandral finished, getting on his horse and riding him to the mountains, Hogun right after him.

"Ho ho, he never knows when to stop, does he?". Volstagg laughed and went after them.

Loki had just got on Hela when Sif approached the brothers – Thor was ready. She had a suspicious look and her voice sounded as if filled with venom when she spoke.

"So, the little sorcerer decided to come with us after all he has done?"

"Stop it, Sif!", Thor said before Loki had the chance to answer, "**I **told him to come."

"So you better watch your back. Who knows what he's capable of doing to win…"

"I will do nothing harmful, if that's what you think!", Loki said, tired of the same lack of belief, over and over again. Sif gave him a menacing smile and said, leaving after The Warriors Three:

"I don't think, Loki… I am sure of that."

Thor closed his eyes in disapproval as she left. Sif not only didn't believe him but she also challenged him to act menacingly again only to prove he would never be able to change. He tried talking to her but she just wouldn't give him attention and things were only getting harder and harder to forget.

He sighed and looked to his younger brother next to him. Loki had his head slightly down, apparently thinking of something, something that hurt him deeply byt his look. If only Thor knew what it was…

"Hey!", The God of Thunder called, caring_ "Ignore her, ok? I am sure you will do nothing wrong."

Loki gave him a false smile...

"I doesn't matter. C'mon, we're late!"

... He wish he felt that sure.


	3. Sleipnir's Race

**Thank you very much for the favorites and previews guuuys! Two days and I've got many of them, I'm so happy! ^.^ Also, thanks for the constructive critics, they mean a lot to me and surely help me to improve my writing! Thank you dear readers *-***

* * *

Terribly cold. That was the first thing that came into their minds when they reached the place. It was a underground cave lurking beyond the mountain, right after the _Forgotten Kingdom -_ What was left of a incredibly violent war that took place centuries ago. There was no living being here. Only dust and memories, the cries of hundred lost souls still being heard through the wind…

At least that's what stories told. Now, all that could be heard were the playful voices of six godly entities who didn't care too much about stories.

They were part of them, anyway.

"Ha, ha! Is that **all **you've got? You'll need a **lot **more than that to defeat me, Fandral the Dashing!"

Volstagg smiled. He liked challenges. Specially when he knew he would win.

"You should watch your mouth, Mr. Dashing. If you don't, you'll keep thinking you're in the first place."

These words made the warrior look back and for very close he was missed by Hogun's horse which jumped after him without hesitation. The Grim passed through him with joy and kept focus, heading towards the goal.

"After him!", yelled Fandral, smiling as Volstagg approached him and both found themselves fighting for the first place.

Behind the warrios came Sif, Thor and Loki. The Goddess kept her eyes over Loki, watching every single movement he perfomed to find any proof he was up to something. The once mischievous didn't pay attention. He had better things to do.

That would be to win of his brother. And he swore to himself he would do it this time.

"C'mon, Hela, girl! Remember everything I taught you, c'mon!", He whispered as his horse started running faster using all of her strenght. He approached Thor and got as close as he could.

"You'll have to do better this time, brother!"

"Why don't you tell that yourself?" Thor yelled to him and held Oskar – His horse – close, reminding him of what **he **had taught him. Both laughed and started to run as if it was the end of the world. There were no problems, no responsabilities, just a friendly race between friends.

Of course, that didn't involve Sif.

Staying so close to that sorcerer wouldn't do Thor any good… She had to separate them somehow or this wouldn't end up well.

Hogun's horse hit a rock and lost speed. Volstagg passed Fandral and got first place...

"Maybe running through them would call his attention away", Sif thought. It wasn't a bad idea, no one would notice what she was trying to do. It was just a race after all...

"What do you say about... Now?", Loki asked his brother. Thor smiled to him. Yes, it was known by everyone that Thor always liked to win at the very end to make things more... Exciting. Especially now, The Warriors Three seemed to be really into the race and to break the tension going on between them would be fun to watch...

That thought, Thor gave Oskar a slight kick and he understood what he had to do. As fast as wind, the Might God of Thunder raced through the place, feeling the glory of victory hitting his body. He smiled big when he passed through the warriors and saw their surprised faces. Oh yeah, this would be-

That was when a **faster** than wind horse passed him and the surprised face was his. What the-

"**Loki?**"

Hela was moving her legs incredibly fast and the God riding her kept his face straight, seeing the goal getting closer and closer... In a last attempt, Thor kicked Oskar once again and he ran as fast as Hela. They were side by side now, mere meters away from victory...

"So you **did **practice with her!"

"What? You thought I was lying?"

Thor made Oskar run faster... But before he managed to accelerate, Hela was pulled by Loki and she entered in front of him, blocking his way. A second later, she was jumping through the goal.

Loki had won.


	4. No Reason

**Just to make it clear, this story is not about homossexual love. I have nothing against it but if there's something I want to truly explore is Thor and Loki's brotherly love. Those moments where you just want to be with them, to simply enjoy your time with those you love? No matter what we say to each other, we still love each other more than anything and that's what I want to show about the sons of Odin! ^^**

* * *

Volstagg was laughing loudly, barely believing! Hogun and Fandrall widened their eyes, both impressed by how fast and wild Hela got when faced with loss. Thor made Oskar stop, more impressed than anyone else. They all expected a scream of joy, a playful ofense, anything. After all, this was the first time **ever **Loki had won and not Thor.

Yet, there was no scream, nor ofense, nor anything they were expecting for. No, there was only a smile – A big and innocent smile, one that hit Thor's chest with such intensity that he himself smiled as big as his little bro. Damn, he was happier than ever and everyone could see that. As he let go of Hela, caressing her, he approached Thor with his eyes shining.

"Did you see that? She really did as I taught! Isn't that amazing?"

Thor opened his mouth, astonished. Who was this impostor and what had he done to his mischieveous brother?

"It was an exciting race, bro!", Loki said and softly slapped Thor's back, "And **I **won! I told you, didn't I? 'We'll see who's going to lose this time', **yeah!**"

Thor smiled and messed up the young man's hair while laughing. He still meant no ofense; he looked so excited yet didn't show it. He, for once, had surpassed his brother's hability. Just for once.

Ah, he would explode if he didn't scream for good!

"Exactly… How?" Thor's face was a funny one; he seemed disturbed yet glad. And he still couldn't believe what happened. Loki started laughing at such sight when The Warriors Three approached them.

"I kneeeeeew you could do it!", Volstagg greeted him and gave him a strong slap on the back, making him cough. "There was something about you today that just **told **me Thor would lose!"

"You really did brilliantly today, Loki", said Hogun, serious as ever. This time, however, he showed happiness somehow. Thor looked back at his brother, not feeling bad for losing. He felt even better than when winning…

"What have you done to her?"

They all looked back, staring at Sif who had approached them with challenge on her eyes.

"What are you talking about?", Loki asked, clearly confused. All the others thought the same.

"Your horse, Hela! What have you done to her?"

"What do you mean by 'What have you done to her'? I've done nothing!"

"How could she run so fast? It's obvious you cast some kind of spell over her, tell me which it was!"

The tension grew faster than it should. Loki's eyes were burning with weariness and his breath became fast and unconstant. He took a deep breath before answering. The other Gods were frozen.

"You wanna know what I did to her?"

"Yes, I do! Tell me, tell **us** what **exactly** have you done!"

"I'll tell you exactly what I've done!" Loki whispered violently and slowly approached her. His mind was going insane, he couldn't hold it anymore. "I've spent two entire weeks training her, **five hours a day**, **every single night while you stood in there, having your princess needed sleep so don't come here saying that I've used a fucking spell while I've been actually working for this!**"

"**Every single night? What else did you do at night, did you meet your **_**friends**_** and told them how to infiltrate Asgard once again?**"

"**Stop it!**", Thor's voice resonated and both stopped, still staring into each other's eyes with fury. Sif smiled maliciously. "That's enough!"

"Enough?" Sif's tone of voice became one of disaproval. "Thor, how can you act so blindly? He's up to something, can't you see that?"

"He's trying to change! Everyone is giving him a chance, why is it so hard for you to at least **try**?"

"He almost KILLED YOU, Thor!"

"You're right! **I **was almost killed, Sif, not you! And if **I **believe in him, why can't you do the same? **Why?**"

Sig was about to burst in tears by now, tears of pure hate! Why was he believing with such will in the one that almost killed him? Why did he love him so much, even if he was his brother he was a monster! He tried to destroy everything he most loved and for what? He had no reason! He was protecting an abomination, ready to stand by his side even if he wanted to destroy his Realm! That's was unnaceptable.

She looked down to Loki who was behind Thor – The God of Thunder had entered in front of him in order to control the fight – and gave him a tearing look.

"Oh, look at that. Being protected by your old brother? No wonder you're so weak, you can't even defend yourself!"

"**How dare you-**" Loki said and tried going forward but was stopped by Thor's hand.

"**Stop! Both of you!**" Thor yelled. "You're not acting rationally, just stop!"

They were all panting by now, extremely angry. Sif gave the trickster a last look and turned her back to them.

"You may think I'm blind, Loki… But I'm not! You better watch your back!"

Loki didn't answer. He was feeling terribly down, these obscure memories brought back into his mind.

When Thor fell on the ground after being attacked by the Destroyer… Bleeding...

Dying…

His heartbeat got even faster. He turned around to hide it and Thor warned the Warriors Three to go after Sif.

"Make sure she gets home safe! I'll talk to her tomorrow."

No one argued. They just left, leaving the sons of Odin behind alone in the coldness and silence of the place. It took Thor a few tries before he could say anything.

"Loki…A… Are you ok?"

Loki kept staring into empty space, his mind making him unable to think straight. The voice that left his mouth was a trembly one and he felt as if he would collapse at any moment.

"J... Just…" He sighed. "No."

Loki sat over a rock, just trying to hide his sorrow but he couldn't do it. His hands were shaking and he couldn't keep focus. Something was killing him inside out and he just wish it would stop. Everyday since it all happened, it was slowly dragging him to madness and as much as he held himself tightly his hands were slowly slipping from his base. He had held it for long now but to remember the scene of his own brother almost dying by **his own hands**… It made everything come back at once and he couldn't hold it anymore.

Thor felt lost. He didn't know what exactly hit him so deep but something did. He slowly approached the man and sat next to him, just to be there. He would always be there.

"She's right, brother", Loki said after a long time with great effort, his eyes getting teary as he remembered the scene over and over… "I-I almost **k-killed** you… And yet… And yet you seek to help me?"

Thor put his hand over Loki's shoulder to comfort him "You were out of your mind", Thor said with a low voice, caringly, "It's ok now."

"No, it is not!" Loki said and turned to face him, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I don't know what I'd be capable of doing if my natural instincts were awaken! I-I could… Who knows what I'd be able to do? What if I'm not capable of controlling myself?"

"There isn't such a thing, brother! I know you're scared but being half-frost giant doesn't mean you can't think while on that form! You're still you, Loki, son of Odin! **My brother**!"

Loki swallowed hard, breathing hardly while understanding these words. God, this… This was insane!

"I could be leading you into danger! **Real **danger, don't you understand that?"

"We have faced so many dangerous things since we were kids, Loki. Kids! And yet, we managed to go through it all, didn't we? Together!"

"Why do you trust me? Just answer me, I **need **to know!"

Thor took a deep breath and smiled. Loki looked so fragile right now… He had lost confidence about himself, drastically. But he was just afraid he would hurt someone he loved and that made Thor's heart beat with joy. He put his arm around Loki and brought him next to him, messing up his hair as he knew he hated. Yet, it made him smile this time and Thor kept him like that, within his arm.

"Do you remember that time when we went alone to the forest of Asgard and there was this giant spiky creature in there?"

"I get the chills just by rememberin that!"

"And do you remember how we defeated it?"

"It was the first time I used magic, wasn't it?"

Indeed, it had been the first time Loki ever tried to use his powers out of his room. When Thor fell, a Loki appeared out of nowhere in front of him and the creature went after him instead. Thor screamed when he saw another Loki getting near him and pulling him to a safe place.

"I felt scared, you know?", Thor said. Just as they found a safe place, Loki had put his hand over his chest and started having problems breathing. He started panicking as his heart started failing him but he couldn't understand what was going on. Thor held Loki even tighter after remembering that. "I thought I was going to lose you that day... Losing you is my biggest fear"

Loki felt something heavy fall over his conscience. He too loved Thor more than anything and just wanted to protect him but he just couldn't understand what made him go so far…

What fell over him was guilt.

"I… I wouldn't be able to live without you, brother", Loki said, being more honest than he had ever been during his whole life, "And… That makes me feel even worst after trying to-"

"I told you to forget about that!", Thor repeated, "Something got the best out of you, but you're back now! It's alright!"

Loki let out a sigh, ashamed. Thor continued.

"And… Do you remember what I told you when you fell on your knees, trying to breath?"

Loki looked to him. Of course he remembered, how could he ever forget? Thor smiled and said with a soft voice:

"It's alright! There's nothing to fear, brother. You are safe. I am here with you!"

Like a lullaby. A lullaby that helped him breath normally again because it made him feel calm. It made him know everything would work out in the end because he had his brother, he had his beloved brother with him. Why should he feel fear? The was no eason to do so.

Loki smiled, forgetting his problems for a few seconds. Thor messed up his hair again and got up, relieved he had managed to make him feel better.

"C'mon! Mom wouldn't want us to be late for lunch!"

"Mom or you?"

"More me than mom"

"I thought so!"

They got on their horses and prepared to leave. Thor heard as Loki greeted Hela for the race and smiled.

"You did amazing today, girl! Keep it up!"

"**You** did amazing, today, brother" Thor said and as Loki looked at him half glad half confused he said, "What would be of the students if it wasn't for the teacher?"


	5. In the Forgotten Kingdom

There was a heavy mist in the air today. Loki wasn't at his chamber when Thor got up. In fact, he hadn't seen him the whole morning and he was starting to feel worried about that. When he found out Hela also wasn't in the yard, however, he forced himself to think they were practicing somewhere else, away from everyone, in peace…

Loki's words still hurt inside his brother. He was isolating himself from the world again, but this time he wanted to. He would drown in his own shadow, just to make sure no one would be watching him while trying to live again. Thor couldn't understand why Sif hated him so much… Of course, he had done something terrible but he was **trying **to erase his evil deeds and replace them with good ones. It just didn't make sense…

Of course, he had to understand her feelings. It was known by the whole Realm that she always had a crush on Thor. Maybe more than a crush; she **really** liked him, maybe she even **loved **him… She just wanted to protect him, to keep him safe. Still..

Loki was his brother! He couldn't just abandon him, forget about him, give up of him. He had to be with him, he **wanted **to be with him!

Something else that bothered the God of Thunder was Jane. He promised to return to her and she was still looking for him. He loved her with a sincere and incredibly intense need. Need for her love. He needed it for all eternity…

But Loki had tried to erase her planet out of the map. She would never accept his return.

Stuck in these dilemmas, Thor took a deep breath before approaching Heimdall once again. It seemed everyone and everything went against him helping his brother… No wonder Loki was going mad.

"How is she?"

"She hasn't lost hope", Heimdall answered with his always-serious tone of voice. "But she has other responsabilities now. It seems the humans are afraid that another attack as your brother's may happen in the future."

"We wish no threat on Midgard!"

"But are we the only ones in the Universe?"

These words made Thor shiver. Of course there were another Realms in the Universe, even more dangerous that Jotunheim was and to think about the possibility of other creatures going to Midgard made him feel uneasy. He was supposed to protect the Earth from now on but he was unsure about being capable of doing so…

The sound of a running horse reached him and he turned around only to see Hela approaching him, Loki sitting on her.

"Brother, come with me!"

The way Loki spoke made Thor feel worried. There was something in his eyes that told him these weren't going to be good news and he fastly did what he was asked to.

"What's wrong?", he asked as they left.

"There's something I want you to see"

( - - - )

They were back to the _Forgotten Kingdom_. No words where shared between them as a bad feeling grew inside of their chests. As soon as they felt the ground under their feet, something felt different.

The mist in here was even heavier and there was no wind at all. The deep silence proved to be worst than the sounds of crushing bones as they felt like being watched by something they couldn't see… The silence would bring them to madness.

"What are we doing here?", the older brother asked, trying to break the coldness present in the air but feeling as if something was pressing his words, making them inaudible.

"Look at this", were Loki's words as he entered the deep mistness and stared down to something. Thor approached him…

There were deep and big footprints on the sand, deformed and gruesome marks that left the trace of a heavy creature blessed with sharp claws, made to tear anyone or anything that stood on its way. Strangely enough, it wasn't constant: It started from nowhere, appeared far away, they disappeared again in confuse movements, as if they were made on purpose and not by a living being who walked through the place.

"I found them this morning." Loki told Thor, lost in his own thoughts while turning around and approaching Hela "I came here before you woke up. I walked around the place for a while and when I saw the confusing distribution of them I knew I had to tell you"

Thor kept staring to the ground. These claws could easily slay a man in half, that's for sure. He had never seen such a thing, what exactly had done this?

But another question was ticking his mind. He had to know.

"What were you doing here, in first place?"

Loki said nothing. For the first time in a month, Thor feared he was up to something. He hated himself for thinking something like that but it just came into his mind naturally, suddenly. He kept staring at Loki, a suspicious look he didn't mean to give hitting his brother as a sharp block of ice.

"I… I wanted to check something…"

"Something? And what would that be?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"How can you be so sure?"

Loki looked into the mist as if looking for something, his eyes showing fear.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this?" Loki asked, meaning no harm while looking into his brother's blue eyes "If you do, they'll probably say I've been… Meeting my _friends_…"

Thor suspicion faded away faster than it had come. Sif's words were still in his mind and he felt bad about it. Dammit, why had he been so hurt about what she had said? People had told him the same thing the whole month and he didn't care. Why now?

"_I-I almost **k-killed** you… And yet… And yet you seek to help me?"_

These words brought back comprehension to Thor. "I promise", he said and Loki turned to face him.

"Yesterday before we left… I saw something." The prince looked into the mist once again, remembering… "It was a shadow that stood far away, really far. But I saw it moving… And disappearing in the air"

Thor looked at were Loki was staring at. This was beginning to scare him.

"I told you nothing because you would want to go after it and that would be dangerous. So I came back here today to see if I could find anything related to whatever that thing was…"

"What?", Thor asked loudly, "It would be dangerous for **us** to go after it but then you came here **alone**?"

"It's my duty to protect the future king. Get used to it"

Thor's mouth was ajar. Future King? No, no, he wasn't the future King, he was **his brother**! Why was Loki so worried about this creature but yet didn't care about facing it alone?

"And putting yourself in danger will protect me?"

"I'd rather die alone than to bring you down with me, brother.", Loki said and here his voice sounded deeply honest yet wounded in every single way. His hands were shaking and there was something about this place that made him have a terrible bad feeling...

Thor didn't answer. He was too surprised to do so, and not in a good way. Loki thought his life wasn't as worth as Thor's so he didn't care about being killed **at all**. And that hurt in Thor more than words could express.

"Please, don't say that...", Thor started, approaching the sorcerer who kept a straight face, as if complied with his destiny. "Together we have a better chance of getting out of it alive! Don't you agree?"

Loki's green eyes met the blue ones again and stood like that for a few seconds, both of the men trying to see through each other's mind. Damn, look at how deep they were. Both were slowly falling without realizing it. Loki tried to let go of his brother so he wouldn't have to deal with his problems but Thor refused to do so and decided to fall with him. In the end, both would find out what was happening…

Only it would be too late.

"We better tell father about this." Loki broke the silence, getting on Hela once again. "He will know what to do"

"I hope you're right, brother. I hope you're right…"


	6. Father and Son

**A little bit of Father and Son love ^^ (Because we know that's what Loki wants :'D )**

* * *

Thor had been chosen to take care of the castle while Odin was out. "As the direct heir to the throne, I trust you to protect our home while I'm absent", Odin had told him. The first son of Odin nodded in agreement, looking at to Loki who stood waiting for any orders. They came sooner than he expected.

"You, my son…", Odin told him, "I want you to come with me!"

Loki had widened his eyes after hearing such words. Odin had asked the presence of five warriors and 4 guards and now was asking for **his **company. Thor smiled to him and left, Mjolnir ready to protect the castle if needed, Loki's scepter with him if he needed to protect his king.

That done, they left for the _Forgotten Realm_ in their horses, Sleipnir's eight legs moving majestically next to Hela, their owners silent as they realized the air becoming heavier and heavier… The guards were in front of them, making sure to stay close and the warriors stood around their King and Prince, swords claiming for blood.

"Your brother told me about how you won the race yesterday", Odin said suddenly, without facing Loki: He had to stay vigilant.

"Yeah, it was… Exciting, I guess"

"He also told me about your conversation with Lady Sif."

Loki looked down, not knowing what to say. Was his father mad at him? "Father, I'm…"

"You don't need to apologize, Loki", Odin answered instantly and Loki looked at him. "I've been seeing what you've been through these last weeks… You knew it wouldn't be easy to be forgiven-"

"I am aware of that-"

"-But you managed to hold it all for very long. Everyone needs a break and I'm proud that you managed to control youself"

Loki swallowed hard, his heart skipping a beat. "I… I almost lost my mind again"

"But you didn't!", Odin answered and this time looked at him, smiling "You'll get over it all, my son. I believe in you"

Allfather's last words hit the God of Mischief with such a tremendous force that he froze, just repeating it again mentally. There was a reason to control himself, a very good one. More than his brother and mother, his father had just confirmed that he truly believed in him. The person he most wanted to make proud was by his side and that meant more to Loki than anyone could ever imagine. However, his past deeds still wounded him and if he couldn't believe in himself how could he truly change?

"Father, I…", he started, "I truly regret what I've done. But I… I just can't forget it. I fear that… That…"

"That you may lose control again?" Odin completed. Loki looked away, ashamed. "Have you forgot that your brother was the responsible from starting a new war with the Frost Giants? And yet, he managed to change and won a second chance. We all make mistakes, Loki. That's why… I want to ask you for forgiveness".

Loki stared at his father with confusion. "Forgiveness? For what?"

"For being dishonest with you. It was my fault that you lost yourself, Loki. I lied to you without thinking about how you would feel about it when faced with the truth. I acted ignorantly for a king but worst than that I acted ignorantly for a father. Please, forgive me"

"Father…" Loki managed to say after a few attempts. He couldn't believe in what he had just heard. Allfather Odin asking for forgiveness? "You did nothing wrong. There's nothing to be forgiven for. I understand that now"

"No, you don't" Odin said and Loki blinked a few times, surprised "You're too ashamed, thinking that all you said wasn't true. But it was, Loki. I made a big mistake for lying to you during all this time… Now I just want you to forgive me. I'll understand, however, if you don't"

Loki smiled to himself, not really understanding the feeling that was racing through his mind and body. Instead of trying to understand it, he just answered "Being with you is all I ever wanted, father. To have your trust is enough for me to forgive you for all eternity"

Odin smiled to his son, a warm feeling being felt in both of the men's soul. To describe what they felt at that very moment is hard and putting it in words is a impossible task for the one who's writing this. I'll leave it up to your imagination, dear reader, for I am nothing more than a mere mortal and can't fully understand it.

A few minutes later, the King of Asgard and his son, accompanied by nine other men, reached the place. It looked even darker than it did an hour ago and it felt hard to breathe. Odin told everyone to stop and he alone entered the mist, staring at the misterious footsprints in front of him. He had never seen such a big and shapeless footsprint like that and a bad feeling made his chest burn with worry. He called Loki.

"Yes, father?"

"You said there are more ways into our Realm besides the Bifrost. Which one did you use to bring the Frost Giants into Asgard?"

Loki bit his lips, hating himself once again. But his father meant no harm, it was for the best of the Realm. "It's far from here. It lies in an underground entrance so they would be able to cross the Kingdom without being seen"

"Could you take us there?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that would help us. I closed the entrance and being I the last one to contact it I am the only one that can open it again"

"So this one way can only be opened with magic, I assume?"

"Entirely magic. I would have felt if it had been, somehow, opened again"

"What about the other ways into Asgard? Do you know any other of them?"

"I know two more, but never could open them as much as I tried"

"Good. I want you to take four of my men with you there. If you sense any danger, please, don't hesitate on coming back. We have to prepare ourselves in case there are any enemies around but getting killed isn't the best way to do so."

Loki nodded in agreement. This was more than important, the Realm's safety depended on him. He swore to himself he would do what it took to protect his home and the last thing he heard before leaving with a few warriors and guards were his father's words:

"Please, my son… Be careful"


	7. Fear

"N-N-No... P-Please, d-don't… M-My b-baby…"

The small body of the 9 years old Fromund laid dead in front of his parent's eyes. The child had been declared missing a week ago but with the kingdom's help his parents still hoped they would find their little boy. To see him like that, though, erased everything related to hope and they kneeled near the kid, crying.

Next to the door stood Odin and his son, Loki, both waiting solemnly outside. Almost every single Asgardian already knew what had happened by now and, respectfully, decided to stay at home. Odin looked very troubled as he stared into nothingness, apparently trying to understand how it had happened. Next to him, Loki couldn't take his eyes out of his arms. His arms…

Were full of blood.

As soon as he and his men had reached the place where a way to the other Realms should be found, Loki tried opening it with magic but, again, it didn't work. He could, however, sense it somewhere but even with all of his knowledge he was unable to find it… Something, however, didn't seem right…

There was blood over the ground. Next to what looked exactly like the footsprints found near the Kingdom.

The warriors and guards spread, searching for someone or something. At the end of a few minutes, Loki Laufeyson felt a imense burst of energy from somewhere. Not only him but also his men and they all looked back, scared. They could see nothing in the mist, except for a moving shadow far away… A shadow that moved really fast and disappeared in the air.

The shadow Loki had seen the day before.

"Sir-", one of the guards called but was interrupted by an abrupt roaring. It was a terrible sound, tearing, sharp, violent. All of the men were about to follow Odin's orders and go back to safety... But Loki asked them to wait.

"There's someone else here. I can feel it!", he whispered, trying to stay calm as panic tried to take over him. The creature appeared again far away and disappeared, the warriors picking up their swords, driven by fear.

The sorcerer held his scepter with will and concentrated on him as a part of his own energy made the weapon shine with a green light, his senses becoming instantly clear.

"It's trying to confuse us…", he thought to himself and shivered, thinking about the possibility of having fallen in a trap. Soon enough, though, these thoughts were shaken away as he saw a shadow hidden behind a rock not too far from him. This shadow wasn't moving, though, and it was so small… It… It looked like… It looked like a child!

His instincts made him go forward desperately, ignoring his men who begged for him to stay close. He kneeled next to the small body and felt his mind stop working as he realized it was, indeed, a child. He slowly turned the little one to look at his face and fear took over him as he saw deep cuts over his head and chest. He immediately called for help and holding the kid within his arms, took him to Hela. He would take him back to Asgard, take him to safety, but... But the child no longer lived.

And now he felt terrified to see that the poor soul's blood still laid in his arms. It seemed that he had been killed the last day only and those news made Loki's head hurt more than they had ever done.

He had seen the creature the last day.

He could have saved the kid.

"T… Thank you, my king, for… For trying", the child's father said a few minutes later, his face covered with tears and with sobs leaving his mouth as he spoke.

"I'm sorry about your loss", Odin said, sincere. As a father, he knew well the fear of losing his children and, that said, he looked at Loki, feeling relief as he stood in there, scared but alive.

The whole day seemed to take longer to end. No words were shared between the Asgardians, who prefered staying home than running the risk of being attacked by unknown creatures. Inside the castle, The Warriors Three and Sif talked about what happened in silence, worried about everyone's safety. Frigga and Odin stood at their chambers the whole day, trying to find out what exactly happened and how.

On the other hand, Thor tried to comfort his brother. Loki had barely touched his food, afraid he would throw up if something reached his stomach. His face was even paler now and his hands were shaking slightly. He couldn't think straight as a stunning pain kept making his head feel about to explode. He hid his face behind his hands for the hundredth time, praying for the pain to stop as he felt a soft slap on his back. Thor kept him close within his arms and said with compassion:

"Loki, please… Look at me, c'mon. I know it's hard to go through such a thing but it wasn't your fault."

"I-I could have prevented it…", Loki started with a low voice, now staring at the cold floor beneath his feet. "I-If I had gone after that creature when I saw it yesterday, m-maybe…"

"We don't know if he was killed at that time."

"What if he was?"

"What if he wasn't?", Thor replied, now staring into his brother's light green eyes. "We didn't hear anything, did we? And, Loki…"

Loki turned his head to face his brother and Thor felt a sudden burst of sadness wash over him as he realized how worn out he was. He controlled himself and continued. "I… I don't understand why it has affected you so much. I mean, we've faced worse, haven't we? So many battles, so many wars…"

"He was only a child." Loki answered, a heavy feeling of guilt falling over him again… "A lost child. An innocent life was thrown away for absolutely **nothing**! He… He didn't even have enough time to live! Something took his life out of pure pleasure and… And to think that… That I would have been able to do the same…"

Thor let out a sigh. Sif stood away and had a worried yet suspicious expression over her face. Damnit, she wasn't helping at all!

"Loki, no one died because of the Destroyer. I assure you of that! We managed to take everyone out of the place!"

"What if someone **did **die in there?", Loki was losing it. Desperately, he tried holding his words but they were spoken before he could realize it "I… I'm trying my best to do things right this time but I'm not able to bring the dead back to life! No one is!"

His voice sounded loud now. The Warriors Three looked at each other, a certain surprise expression over their faces and Sif, for the first time, felt pain in the trickster's voice. That made her feel bad.

"Well, if someone **did **die in there…" Thor said and Loki swallowed hard as he heard these words. Yet, Thor smiled to him and gave him another soft slap on his back before continuing "…The only thing you can do to is to try protecting as many lives as you can from now on. It's not too late, brother. It's never too late!"

For what seemed to last long hours, both just kept staring into each other's eyes, Loki searching for a bit of lie in his brother's while Thor just searched for a glimpse of life in his little one's. Instead, only mere seconds passed and seeing that Loki managed to calm down a little, Thor smiled even bigger. Loki's eyes went from his brother's to the three warriors at the other side of the room and then to Sif, her eyes burning in a way he had never seen. Thus, he didn't understand what that meant.

It was already night when things started to go back to normal. But then, Allfather's sons were called to his room.

"I have decided", Odin started saying as his sons looked to each other, uneasily. "To keep warriors in that area. They shall be ready to slay down the creature if it comes back and to find out exactly how they're entering our Realm"

"But, father…" Loki started, concerned "These men might be in danger! Can't Heimdall keep an eye over the place?"

"Indeed. However, that's exactly what worries me the most, my son." Odin turned around to face them "Heimdall can't see these creatures."

Both young men froze. Nothing ever escaped from Heimdall's watch, only when-

"Are they using the same magic as I did with the Frost Giants?" Loki understood suddenly. That made his head spin in confusion.

"That's what I want to know" Odin said and, looking to Loki, told him "I want you to find out for us, my son.

"W… Wait, why me?"

"You are the most talented sorcerer of our Realm! If you can't solve this, no one can."

Loki's eyes widened more than he wanted them to. The most talented sorcerer of the Realm? What? Should he feel worried or happy about that?

"Father!", Thor called, serious, "What about me? I can't just wait while you put others in danger. There must be something I can do to help!"

"And there is!", Odin announced, approaching his boys "You'll help your brother on his quest"

"What? B-But I'm no magician, how could I even be of help?"

"You may be no magician… But you're brave and the perfect captain for an army."

"An army? Do… Do you mean there's going to be a war?"

Odin smiled. Both of his sons could feel the anxiosity and both knew what he was going to say next...

"A king never seeks out war. But he must always be ready for it"


	8. Loki's Philosophy

**This scene was going to be a part of the next chapter but since it will be a rather dark one I decided to separate them in two =3 Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

They were at the Royal Library. Both sitting at a table. Both reading.

Thor reading? Now **that** was something new!

"I'm trying to help, will you please stop teasing me?"

"We're not supposed to read it all!", Loki told him again, taking a deep breath to control himself "Just read the index and see if you can find anything related to Frost Giants Magic or even Dark Magic, anything related to that! How many times do you want me to repeat that?"

"As many times as you want. I just want to understand what exactly we're doing here…"

"A sorcerer isn't made only of brawn, you know!", Loki said, trying with all his will to avoid a facepalm "We need information on what we're gonna do and **how **we're gonna do it! That comes from something called 'brain'. Maybe you should try using it sometimes"

"Yawn, yeah, I guess… I wonder how father thought I would feel while reading a bunch of books I can't understand"

"Is it so hard for you to find something related to magic instead of wars?" Loki asked, pointing at the many books Thor had picked up. "Strategies of Battle: The Ancient Times" was on his hand.

"How can magic help in a war, anyway?", Thor asked, raising an eyebrow "As long as you bring the sorcerer down, it is over. Simple as that"

Loki gave him a glance of pure apathy. Oh, he used to always say that when they were younger and that made his heart burn with anger. However, he wasn't a child anymore...

"Perhaps magic can't bring the army to victory…", Loki started saying and with a wave of his hand turned Thor's so loved book into a shining and green snake which the God of Thunder let go of in a second, jumping back as the the animal wandered around the table "But it can surely keep its soldiers alive! It's all about balance, really"

"Balance? So you're trying to say that turning a book into a snake is a form of balance?", Thor asked, ready to get rid of the little thing that now stared to him, its small tongue playing with the air.

"Maybe…" Loki gave him an evil grin and caressed his pet, which climbed his arm and laid around his neck "It depends on the perspective. For example…"

Loki got up, still caressing the snake while walking around the library and picking up another book.

"If you were battling someone for some reason… And if a living being as simple as a serpent approached you, what would you do?"

"I would ignore it and keep fighting. If the reason is enough important to start a battle, a simple snake wouldn't distract me!"

"Oh, really?" Loki asked and the next second Thor was jumping around the place as a poisonous one suddenly appeared over his right leg. "Now you're being honest. You would turn your attention to that small thing and totally forget what you were doing before!"

Thor was panting. Loki had always been a good (Very good, indeed) illusionist but now he did actually **feel** the snake over him. He stood frozen as the snake around his brother's neck suddenly started to stare at it with a devilish look, mad for the taste of its creator's blood…

"And what would you have done with the other person? Would you have left him behind while you saved yourself?

"If the other person is an enemy then…"

But Thor forgot about everything he was going to say because a second before it happened, he saw the snake ready to tear his brother's neck open and without understanding exactly how, he managed to get across the table and launch it against the floor. He turned around and looked at his brother, cold sweats running over his neck.

"**Are you insane? That thing was about to kill you and yet you j-**"

He felt useless. Loki was laughing.

"Enemy you say? Your instincts would never allow you to let someone die, brother! Your instincts made you forget how everything in here is a mere illusion and made you simply come and save me from absolutely nothing!" The trickster kept on smiling and with a fast hand gesture made the green snake disappear into thin air before its original form, a book, appeared on the floor. Thor blushed without actually wanting to, already knowing what his brother would say "Your strenght makes you act without thinking! And that's your biggest mistake!"

As if nothing had happened, Loki sat at the table again and opened the other book, reading its index. Thor was still frozen, staring at the wall and when he turned around all he managed to say was:

"I don't understand how this is a balance"

"Magic is helpful for those who use it, bro. I managed to take your attention away from everything you wanted to keep focused at. But if it weren't for your strenght, I would have been attacked – And maybe killed - by the animal. Strong men are nothing without a good and strong brain… But if you have a strong brain, you can surely become a strong man."

Loki's philosophy. Thor never really understood it.


	9. Sacrifice

**Oh my God, I FINALLY managed to finish this one, aaaaaaaa XDDD Longest chapter yet, whoa! I hope you enjoy it, dear readers 3**

* * *

It didn't take long before they found something useful. In fact, Thor tried harder after the little accident with the serpents – Loki kept laughing at him – and he was the one to find an unusual book, hidden behind thousands of other ones.

"Strange… This one doesn't have a title", Thor commented, bringing the book with him. It was heavily covered with dust and was really, really old.

"What do you mean? Let me see it!"

Thor sat next to his brother as he opened the book. And what they saw surprised both.

It was a hand written book. There were many anotations over anotations, the writing varied from page to page and everything seemed to be in a strange language. Looking atently, they realized it wasn't the AllMother Tongue.

"What the hell is this?", Thor managed to speak after a few seconds trying to decifrate the words "I've never heard of such a book before!"

Loki took a deep breath. He couldn't say the same.

"The Art of the Dark Shadows", he whispered and as Thor stared to him in astonishment he continued "Whoever learns about real Dark Magic has heard about this book one day… However, only too few are able to see it. It was said to be lost between the Realms… I never thought I would find it one day, **here **of all places!"

"But… How could it have been here without you noticing it? You must have read every single book of this library at least a thousand times each since we were young!"

"I don't know… I guess father realized my appetite for magic and kept it away in safety… I'm just glad I didn't read it before, it could have made things worse"

"Wait, do… Do you mean you can read it? I see nothing more than sketches in there and I can't understand a thing!"

"That's because I studied this language. It's a code used between Dark Magicians so no one would ever understand their - Our - codes. Besides, it has too much power within its pages, I think it can somehow sense my ability to develop this kind of magic and so it's allowing me to understand it even if I have other goals… Usually, only these who wish destruction can fully see its pages"

Thor widened his eyes.

"You know what? You're actually freaking me out!"

"At least I'm no lying again…", Loki said and started searching for something useful in the book. There were spells that he never thought to exist, and deeds he would never wish to accomplish. He read some passages that actually made him feel sick and the blood and sorrow left between the pages told him this was, indeed, a terrible book! There wasn't a writer only; many of the greatest sorcerers of the Nine Realms had written on it and he could feel their thoughts and wishes as he went through the pages…

That was when something caught his attention. Big and deformed letters written in a gray ink were still shining as if they had been written that same day. He read it carefully, Thor listening wisely.

_Mist. Blindness. Deafness. Death._

He stared to these words and read them again. What was that supposed to mean? _Mist. Blindness. Deafness. Death. _It just… It didn't make sense. However…

"Pretty weird to find this book when there's such an ammount of mist reaching the city…", Thor said. Loki nodded in agreement, glad his brother was following his thoughts. He thought about it for a while longer but nothing came into his mind. It was when the gate to the library opened and both jumped because of the loud sound. Sif had just entered the place.

"Did you find anything yet?", she asked and walked to them.

"How did you know we were here?" Thor asked and got up, afraid she would see the book. Sif was a master on tracking down Dark Magic Users and if she ever saw the book-

"Allfather sent me", she said and before Thor could reach her she looked down to the book. "What is that?"

Thor froze in fear and followed her eyes. Loki, however, just answered calmly:

"Nothing important. We were looking for some info on dark creatures but absolutely nothing helps in this book", he said. Thor widened his eyes as he realized the book on the table was a blue one, entitled "Realm's Beasts, Vol. 5". He smiled to himself.

"Maybe you haven't searched enough?", Sif asked and took the book out of his hands before he could avoid it. He sighed, getting up and pretending to be searching for another one.

"If you wanted to help, just asking for it would be fine." Loki told her and held the book "The Art of the Dark Shadows" tightly, which had been forced to switch places with the other one. He picked it up without her realizing it and changed its color into red, a random title appearing on its cover.

"To ask something for a sorcerer? I'd rather be destroyed by a Frost Giant than doing such a thing."

Loki stood where he was for a few seconds, pretending to read the book. Why the mention all of a sudden? She didn't… She didn't know it, did she?"

"We already told you what you wanted to know", Thor said and gave the woman a glance of anger "You may leave now, what we're doing here is entirely up to us and no one else!"

"I can be of help!", she returned, looking the the God of Thunder defiantly.

"No, you cannot! You've brought enough trouble already, so, please, go!"

"Enough trouble? Just because I've been trying to show you the truth?"

"The truth?" Thor's voice got louder as he spoke "Tell me then, Sif, what is the truth?"

"Isn't it obvious by now, Thor? Why don't you ask yourself who was the first one to fight you for stupid reasons? It wasn't a warrior, was it?"

"Don't you dare-", Thor started saying but before he could approach the woman a voice echoed through the place.

"That's **enough**!" It was Loki's voice "Thor, back off!", he ordered as he realized the man was to close to her.

"Wh-"

"I said **back off**!"

Surprised, Thor gave a few steps away and stared at his brother with confusion. Sif, however, tried to hide her surprise…

"She just wants to protect you. Don't treath her so bad because of me."

…but she just couldn't hide it anymore and her eyes turned to face the trickster who now had his face down, staring at the book he had in his hands. He felt bad about how she spoke of him, yes; he himself wanted to slap her in the face sometimes, yes. But he always knew how she loved his brother and, thinking about it, he would have done the same to keep him safe. At least both he and Sif agreed with something: It wouldn't be hard to sacrifice themselves for the man.

Sacrifice… Blood… Death… Mist.

And suddenly an idea reached his mind. Something he had heard about and had even tried doing in the past but that never worked. In the mist… Blindness… Could it be-?

"Thor, I want you to wait here. I think I understood something.", Loki said and, putting the book back into place - Still with its colors changed - , headed for the gate.

"W-Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon, don't worry.", Loki told him and smiled. "Oh, and control yourself, will you?" He finished and left.

"Loki!"

"Let him go.", Sif told him and when Thor turned around to face her she only said "He seemed pretty concerned suddenly, and… He must have a good reason to not want you to go with him"

"It took you a while to understand, uh?" Thor said, angry that she stopped bashing him all of a sudden.

"I'm still not convinced, Thor, I can assure you of that. But what he said…" she looked away. "It is the truth"

( - - - )

Hela was running as fast as she could, her horseman quiet as these four words echoed in his mind. _Mist. Blindness. Deafness. Death. _He had an idea of what it meant but would still have to make sure of it… Loki shivered as he realized the mist becoming heavier and as soon as he entered it, guards imediately answered.

"Prince Loki?", one of them asked and approached as he got off the horse "Do you bring Allfather's words?"

Loki stared to him, not really knowing what to say. There were other three mean near and they all turned to face him. It was clear that they were scared.

"I'm sorry, I'm not here for my father", Loki answered, feeling bad as he saw a glimpse of desperation cross the guards faces, "I just came to check something that's bothering me"

The guards looked to each other, worried. One of the them spoke.

"Don't go further into the the mist, sir. We… Have been hearing things"

"Things?"

"We saw a moving shadow!", the other spoke, approaching. "Some of us went after it but it disappeared out of a sudden. And now…"

"We can hear it walking!", the first one returned. "We sent the warriors in but they found nothing!"

"When did this happen?", Loki asked."You should have warned us!"

"A few minutes ago. We mean it!"

Loki froze. Could it have felt the book's presence? If it did, then…

It would surely feel his.

"Stay here. If you hear anything, warn the king about it as fast as you can.", Loki told them and caressed Hela before getting his scepter and entering the heavy mistness alone.

It felt as if the silence would kill him. Absolutely no sound could be heard other than his own breathing and a disturbing pression felt over his head. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and kept on walking, making sure nothing would distract him. Mist was the first word. Here he was.

But he could see it. And he also could **feel** it.

That was when he saw something in front of him. It was another footsprint, recently made. Somewhere far away he heard something crash and he quickly tried to see what it was. For long minutes, he just paid attention and tried to hear something. It was when he kneeled down to examine the footsprint again and as he slowly slided his finger over it he felt as if being watched… He looked around.

There was no one here. Nothing.

He turned his attention to the footsprint again. The deep silence would soon bring him to madness and in a desperate thought he wished something happened…

And then a hand reached for his shoulder and he jumped turning around and punching whatever it was with his bare hands.

"And you tell **me **to control myself? **Agh!**", Thor said, caressing his head which had been punched.

"**Thor**? What are you doing here, I **told you **to stay at home!"

"I couldn't let you do whatever you wanted alone! Father told me to help you, didn't he?"

"Only if I n**eeded** help!", Loki answered, actually holdind his laugh. Thor had been lucky he didn't use his scepter. Such a stubborn brother he had…

"And you **need **help! The guards told me you had come in search for something. What was it?"

"Something I actually need to **think **about so, please, be quiet!", Loki said, picking up his scepter and walking around the place.

"Is it about these word-"

Footsteps. Appearing out of nowhere. Far in the distance. Something moving.

Thor fastly held Mjolnir close as he got near his brother. Both stood still, breathing as quietly as possible. The creature was walking…

"We've got to tell the guards!", Loki whispered and Thor, getting the message, ran after them– Who weren't far – while Loki stood still, ready to protect him if needed.

But the guards had disappeared. All of them.

"They aren't here…", Thor said, scared. "We were mere steps away from them, how could they have vanishes like that?"

Loki closed his hands as the shadow disappeared. It all became silent once again and the mist became heavier.

"Quick, we have got to find them!", Loki said and both started running, Thor right in front of him. They kept on going for what seemed to last hours but the more they ran the more they realized they were running in circles. Or maybe in an endless dark world. They didn't know.

"I'll fly!", Thor said. "I'll use Mjolnir so I'll be able to see where exactly we are!"

"Don't you dare!", Loki said pointing at him. "We don't know what this being is capable of doing, if it attacks you while in the air you'll be too vulnerable to fight back!"

Thor was going to answer but before he managed to a sharping sound reached them, a terrible roaring echoing through the maze they were trapped in. The same burst of energy Loki had felt the other day was felt again and even Thor trembled as a bad sensation went through his body. The sorcerer fought against it and instantly used one of his many spells to make his senses clearer…

"I can feel them!", he said, suddenly, "I can feel them, the guards, the warriors, they're all here, but I can't hear them!"

"Guards! GUARDS!", Thor screamed, hoping they would hear. But Loki took his hopes away.

"I don't think they can hear us either… Neither see us. It is a if we were-"

Blind.

"Brother, stay close to me!", Loki said suddenly as he finally understood! Thor approached him and stood vigilant, listening "_Mist. _First, he hides his victims in a dense mist so they'll be confused by their own senses and get lost inside a world created by the creature: A trap. _Blindness._ We can't see what's outside this "world" neither can we be seen by who is in there. It is as if we were in a cage, blind to what happens out. _Deafness_. Just as we are blind to what's outside, we're also deaf. We can't hear nor be heard! And then…"

The shadow appeared again, and it seemed to be getting bigger as it stopped disappearing and just ran to them… Loki and Thor stared to it in pure desperation, as both knew what was going to happen next.

_Death._

Both Gods jumped away of the creature's way, falling against the ground with violence. The monster groaned and turned around, facing them…

Standing in four legs, the giant creature's claws scratched the ground, making clear that to tear the men apart would be even easier. A long tail with spikes swung in the air as if it had a life of its own and giant horns emerged from its head. Its wide eyes were hypnotic and its pupils kept dilating and turning into black. Its horns were diform, sharp and dark red and if they kept constantly bleeding and healing itself over and over again. Its teeth were bigger than any they had ever seen and one of them was shining with a dark green substance as the creature constantly drooled while staring at them with a maniac look on its face. It could smell their blood running through their veins as their hearts speeded up. It could feel their fear in the air and, more than that, it could almost even taste their flesh as desperation took over them.

"What is that…?", Loki asked himself, barely able to think as the monstruous living being raced after them again. Dodging, Thor launched Mjolnir against the creature's face with strenght, hoping that would stun it. His mind stopped working as the monster looked at him, not even a single scratch over its face.

A sudden flash of light hit the place. The creature closed its eyes, roaring in pain and despair, thinking it had become blind. Thor himself closed his eyes and stood away as Loki jumped after the monster and hit it in the neck with its scepter. A splash of blood fastly touched the air and his robes and he took a few steps away from it, a furious roaring making the ground tremble.

"How did you do that?", Thor asked as Loki got near him "Mjolnir itself wasn't able to hurt the monster, so how-"

"Magic!", Loki answered "It's protected by some kind of magic so usual weapons can't hurt it!"

"Usual weapons? This is **Mjolnir**!"

"You know what I mean!", Loki said, stressed "If we want to have any chance of killing it you'll need to wait until I can break the spell!"

"And how will you do that?"

"Good question", the trickster said and looked at his brother with a look only he could understand.

"Okaaaay, I'll distract it as best as I can!", Thor said and held Mjolnir even tighter, "Don't take too long!"

"I won't!"

That said, Thor ran against the creature, controlling himself as the monster raced toward him. The giant tried reaching him with his fangs but the God of Thunder was faster and hit it with Mjolnir as strongly as he managed to, breaking one of the creatures tooth. It roared in pain and, more furious than ever, swung it's spiky tail in the air with violence, keeping Thor away. Loki, on the other hand, tried to keep as near as possible so he would actually feel the source of it's magical shield. Its skin was well protected so nothing would be able to hurt it enough to kill… However, with such a fast creature it was hard to know exactly where did it come from and he realized he would have to stay even closer in order to find it.

His older brother attacked the creature's leg, not hurting it but making the monster fall. The giant tried hitting him before falling but failed and as he roared again Thor looked at Loki.

"QUICK, IT'S TIM-"

But the creature's tail really had a life of its own and went after the God who fastly jumped away. It was, however, useless to try dodging for one of the giant spikes reached him.

A painful scream left Thor's mouth as his arm was deeply teared next to his shoulder, ripping one of his muscles apart.

"**Thor!**", Loki called him, running to reach him before he was hit again. Covering the monster in dark smoke to gain time, he took Thor as far as he managed to, the warrior screaming in pain. "Brother, look at me!", Loki told him with a controlled voice in order to keep him focused. "I want you to keep an eye on the creature, if it comes after us warn me!"

"W-w-what? W-Why?"

"Just do it!", the trickster said and held his brother's arm strongly. "Hold yourself together!".

Thor widened his eyes in agony as Loki's hand touched his bloody flesh, pressing it with no mercy. He tried to pull his arm away from him but Loki made sure to hold it really tight. "**Hold it!**", he ordered and Thor, cold sweats running down his face, turned his attention to the creature who was fighting against the smoke. Mere ten seconds later, he felt no more pain as his skin started becoming clean and his deep wound was healed.

Thor faced his brother as soon as he let go, realizing he looked a little tired. He looked at his arm which looked as good as new except for the blood and a scar and, more than surprised, looked back to the young man.

"This… This is incredible!"

"If you say so", Loki said, vigilant to the creature's movements. "Be careful next time, will you? You could have been killed, you stupid!"

"I'm sorry…", Thor said, truly sorry. Loki looked so scared all of sudden...

"You better be!", he said and both looked back to the creature who had just managed to escape the cloud of smoke. It looked more furious than ever and didn't wait before racing after them. Both jumped out of its way but it raced again, going after Loki this time. He hit its eye with magic, making it fall in confusion while screaming with hate, trying to get the sorcerer with its teeth, the green substance dripping into the floor. Before it tried to reach the God with its tail again, however, Loki realized where was the source of his magical shield…

"Inside its mouth!", Loki thought with anger, making sure to stay away. "Of course; no one would be able to hit it without actually being eaten! Fucking bastard!"

As soon as it got up, before Loki could act, the monster had his head slightly pushed to the side, looking back instantly and bitting the air, its blood red horns shining. Loki understood it had been hit by Mjolnir, which made him feel relieved since Thor stood away from the creature. However, the living being suddenly disappeared into thin air.

That brought despair back to both.

"Where is it?", Thor let out, walking cautiously to reach his brother.

"It's moving… Moving with an unbelievable speed!", Loki answered, able to feel the monster somewhere near.

"The only way to get out of here is killing it, isn't it?"

"Or hurting it really bad, maybe by breaking s-"

Loki saw it coming a second before it happened. It had jumped and, its open mouth ready to break his victim in half, his claws in the air ready to tear anything that got on its way apart, it appeared right in front of his brother's eyes.

Thor felt as his body was launched against the ground but not before feeling a of splash of blood touch his face and hearing a painful cry tear his soul into pieces. He fell with such a force that he himself screamed as for a few seconds he wondered if he was going to survive… But then he realized he had been thrown to the side not by the monster's claws but by… Hands!

He got up as fast as he could only to see the shadowy creature running away in pain after being hit with Loki's magic. Thor dodged from the monster and stared to the distance, running with a terrible feeling on his chest. He could hear strangled coughs coming from somewhere and as soon as he saw a man shaped shadow laying on the ground he ran faster than he had even done and kneeled down.

Panting with desperation. Loki's chest was teared open along with a side of his face and his blood already washed his armor, his trembly hands trying to reach for his wounds. He let out a painful breath as Thor held his face with shaking hands…

"**Loki! L-Loki, brother, talk to me!**", Thor called him desperate, his brother's breathing getting harsh as he tried to answer. "C-can you hear me? L-Loki…?"

"B…B-brother…", Loki whispered, going mad with such deep pain, panting even more. Thor was getting paler and paler as he stared to his brother's opened chest. He could do nothing and to know that made him lose every hopes he had to save themselves. Before the older one could say something, Loki forced himself to speak "Y… You've g-g-got to k… Kill it, T-Thor! I-It's o… Our last c… Chance…!"

Thor opened his mouth in despair, trying to think of something helpful but to no avail. Loki held his arm with strenght. "G… Go!", he whispered. He had destroyed the creature's protection. Mjolnir would be able to finish the job...

_The creature being hurt, a extremely strong light emerged from the place and reached the whole Kingdom. The guards nearer stared to each other with fear until one of them yelled:_

_"I can see them!"_

Thor held his tears as much as he managed to and as he heard the guards voices a deep sorrow took over him. They were finally going home, finally free from the trap but he… He didn't want to go alone...

"I-I'll be f… Fi-fine, b-brother…" Loki told him, trembling like mad "B-But you **m-must** g… **go**…!"

Seeing no other option, Thor kissed his brother's forehead to calm him down and as he received a weak smile for that, he got up, racing after the demon that had brought the person he loved the most to such a state… Rage was bursting inside him as he prepared Mjolnir to avenge his brother, the giant creature turning back to face him.

And only then, when he faced the creature's hypnotic eyes, he realized what he was doing…

He was leaving his brother to die alone.


	10. Within my Arms

**Wohooo, I'm finally on vacations, hell yeah :DDD Sorry for taking so long to upload this, I hope you'll enjoy it :3 I'll surely finish this fanfic sooner than I expected now that I'm free from school so you can expect more chapters coming soon ^.^**

**Before you read, I'd like you to see an amazing art I found on deviantart:**

karaii . deviantart art / Thor - Forgiveness - 271800788  
**(Delete the spaces)**

**"Thor-Forgiveness" was made by the brilliant artist "karaii" and since it has so much to do with my fanfiction - The meaning of regret and forgiveness - , I thought it would be nice to show it here =) It's a wonderful piece of art, Karaii, I love it! Thank you for letting me use it ^-^**

* * *

The monster fell on its back, screaming as its whole body bled deeply. Blinded by the thunder and its bones broken by the strenght of Mjolnir, the creature panted deeply, trying to fight back uselessly as its murderer stared at it with more hate than he could handle as a maniac instinct had taken over him and he couldn't control it. The green substance dripped over the ground constantly now and the creature tried to get up but ended up falling again, Thor feeling its pain with satisfaction.

Next to his brother, three guards stood still, not really knowing what to do. Panicked, they all stared at each other in gaze while another ones hurried after Odin, hoping Heimdall would have already warned him about what had happened. Almost losing conscience, the dying magician had finally managed to put his hand over his opened chest, crying in affliction and taking deep breaths in an attempt to stay awake. He wouldn't allow himself to die, not now…

A sorrowful scream left Loki's mouth as he pressed his hand over his teared flesh, pressing it against his will and using all of his energy in order to stay alive. The guards near him feared touching him, afraid they would only make things worse. Only after a few seconds he started to breath slowly, sweating deeply, the wish to faint taking over him. But his chest was no longer opened as skin started to cover the wound.

As it finally stopped breathing and laid its head on the ground, Thor let Mjolnir fall as he realized he had no more strenght to hold it. A deep angst was torturing him and he feared to turn around and face the worst… But as he faced his loved one being uphold by one of the guards, he felt his heart burst with a feeling he would never be able to explain and he ran to him faster than he ever though he would be able to. Loki smiled weakly seeing his hurry and, before he realized it, he had been wrapped by his brother's arms.

"L-L-Lo-k-ki…! O-Oh, b-brother..." Thor held his little one with such a might that he left him out of air. He caressed Loki's head endlessly, frantically and sobbed on his shoulder, nothing else mattering to him.

"T…Thor, y-you're struggling m-me…!", Loki said, trying to make the Mighty Crying Thor calm down. Instead of calming down, though, the God of Thunder held his brother by the shoulders and stared at him, deeply hurt.

"**You fucking idiot!**", Thor screamed, his eyes red with tears and anger "Have you forgot everything I ever taught you? Was it all worth** nothing?**" Loki stared at him in astonishment, not really knowing how to react "Why have you done that? Think before you act, remember?** Think!** What you did… It was suicide, do you understand that? **Suicide!**"

Thor's lips trembled as he spoke. Loki was paler than ever and he could feel his will to stay focused even though he felt terrible. The younger man's mouth opened in an attempt to say something but it closed in a second. He slightly lowered his head, feeling it getting heavier, enduring what was left of the pain he had succumbed to. He blinked a few times and tried to speak again but, before he managed to, Thor's expression changed from a angry one to a deeply sorrowful one and he whispered, staring into tired yet shining light green eyes.

"I-I thought I was g-going to l-lose you…"

The God of Mischief let out a sigh, moved by the words. His mind and body were ready to give in, he felt weaker than he had ever done. However, as Thor once again held him close and caressed his head with passion, deliberately crying with happiness and relief, he knew he had nothing to fear.

They stood like that for what seemed to be hours, both men laying on each other's arms, the guards and warriors near them smiling, relieved that they were safe. Mere seconds later, they saw Sleipnir coming towards them and the brothers looked back to face Odin Allfather as he got off his horse. He looked terribly worried and held his heirs within his arms, relieved. "My children", he whispered and closed his eyes, glad to be able to keep them safe with him, at least for a moment. He had been with Heimdall when they heard an echoing roar coming from very far. That exactly moment, when the creature's spell had been broken, Heimdall managed to see the area properly again and as soon as he saw Odin's adoptive son immerse in blood, Allfather raced after them. Now, he stared into both of his sons eyes, their armors drastically and incredibly teared apart even though their skin looked slightly healed, and as soon as he met his youngest one's he realized what he had done.

"You knew the danger of doing it", Odin said, worried.

"I had to, father. I-I'm sorry."

Thor stared to both, confused, bu he knew he wouldn't be getting any explanation of what they were talking about.. Instead of wasting precious time, then, he interrupted.

"Father, I need to take Loki to the healing room immediately!"

"What?", Loki complained. He had to stay, to know exactly where that beast had come from, to understand how it had entered Asgard so easily!

"I know", Odin said and nodded, tapping his youngest son on the shoulder. But Loki felt uneasy.

"But, father, I-I can still-"

"You need recover!", Odin told him with a concerned glance and he understood what he meant "I will stay here and I'll warn both of you about anything we discover about what happened but, right now, you can't stay"

Thor looked to both and nodded. He would know what they were talking about later: For now, he just wanted to make sure his brother would be alright. Only when Loki started walking was when he realized how weak he was and Thor, also realizing it, helped him walk. He helped his brother to Hela - Which had been kept near by the guards while they were gone – and wondered if it woudn't be wiser to go with him. However, he knew Loki didn't really like to depend on others and, that thought, he got on Oskar, keeping an eye over the wounded magician, cold sweats running down his neck.

"Loki?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

Loki closed his eyes for a second. He felt like crap, terribly nauseated and dizzy. He didn't want, however, to worry his brother and smiled "Better, I guess. What about you? Is your arm good?"

"You almost died and you're worried about my arm?" Thor asked and got nearer, making sure to stay close to hold him in case he fell. "Loki…"

They stared at each other with relief. Oskar and Hela walked slowly, respecting the men limits. The air wasn't heavy anymore and they breathed slowly, feeling their minds work properly now as they kept going, both feeling safe. The body of the deceased creature was left behind them and as light shined over Asgard once again, both thought the same thing.

_Thought_. Because words weren't necessary.

"I love you more than anything in the world. Never forget that"


	11. The Tenth Realm

They were at the Royal Garden, Loki giving Thor annoyed glances: Since they had come back from the healing room, the older one kept asking him if he was ok. More than that, he wouldn't look away, even for a second, and Loki hated to feel being watched endlessly. Thor was about to ask him how he felt **again **when he was interrupted.

"I am FINE!", Loki told him, angry "I have lost account of how many times I have answered that, would you please stop asking?"

"I'm sorry…" Thor said with a sad look on his face "I… I just can't believe you're truly here"

"Then don't. I'll pretend I'm sleeping so it will feel like I'm not even here", the magician said, looking angry. However, he actually enjoyed knowing how much his brother cared. It always made him feel peaceful.

"I'll still be here, anyway" Thor said, ignoring Loki's tone of voice "I'm really worried, brother"

The conviction on Thor's voice made Loki lose his line of thought. The were sitting on a perfectly shaped rock, which they often used as children, and Thor was sitting next to him, his hands closed together.

"I… I'm amazed of how powerful you are, brother" Thor said, sincere "The way you healed my arm and your chest was-"

"Nothing" The younger man smiled "It was nothing. I still have much to learn"

"It was enough for me" Thor answered and held his brother's hand "It was enough to save yourself. I couldn't be happier about that"

Both smiled. Outside, the Asgardians could feel the air change. The sun seemed to shine brighter now and the heavy mist that had tormented them for so long disappeared in the blink of an eye. Odin and his men had brought the dead creature to the castle's deepest chamber and, out of everyone's sight – Even Thor's and Loki's – were looking for any useful info on the creature's origin. Not that the heirs to the throne cared about being left behind – They agreed they had had enough for one day – and now, staring at each other with relief, they were glad to be safe. Yet, there was something that bothered Thor deeply. He couldn't allow himself to forget about it and now that they were alone, he just had to know…

"Loki, I… Maybe this isn't the right time, I know you're still feeling weak but… What were you and father talking about?"

Oh, yes, Loki knew he would soon ask about it. Instead of anwering, though, he just looked away so Thor continued.

"Father, he… He seemed really concerned. Was he speaking of your use of magic?"

The magician smiled to himself. Thor was actually **thinking**, what about that?

"I mean, why should he feel worried after all? Thor continued " You make use of it since we were kids, it shouldn't be a surprise!"

"The problem isn't what you use, brother" Loki answered and turned to him "The problem is **how **you do that"

Thor said nothing, trying to understand. Loki continued.

"Every single living being is made of energy! It is what keeps us alive! But we also use that energy to do many things. While warriors, such as you, concentrate more of it in your body, sorcerers, such as me, concentrate the most of it in our mind. Now… We all have limits! Don't you feel tired after a long and exhausting battle?"

"Well, yes!"

"We also feel like that. But instead of feeling our physical strenght fade, what suffers the consequence is our _psychological_ strenght!"

"But our psycological can also be affected after a long battle!"

"Look at it this way: Our energy is drawn from both mind and body. The biggest ammount of energy in a warrior is kept in your body since you make constant use of it! Concluding, that's where it is going to be drawn from first!"

"Oh… And since you make constant use of magic, the biggest ammount of energy is kept in your mind!"

"Exactly!" Loki nodded, smiling "Healing spells require a deep concentration and affort and it is not rare to feel slightly worn out after making use of them. Notice: _Slightly_. But what I felt was…"

He took a deep breath and Thor waited patiently. Loki could barely walk when they reached the Healing Room. Two healing stones were needed to fully stop the bleeding from the long cuts that were now over his eye and chest - And hadn't been fully healed by his spell – and yet there was something that prevented his wounds from healing completely. A long and deep scar now marked his left eye, going from his eyebrow to his cheek and it took him some time before he managed to think straight again. No wonder Thor had felt so worried.

"I think something – Besides my use of magic –drew energy from me. That creature, whatever it was, I… I think that's what it does to its victims: Before the victims find a way to escape, they are weakened by the monster's own will. It is the only plausible explanation…"

"Loki" Thor interrupted him, suddenly being hit with a terrible feeling "W… What exactly happens if a sorcerer uses more power than he can handle?"

During a few seconds, Loki just stared into empty space, lost in his own thoughts as if he hadn't listened his brother speak. But then he faced him again and asked, serious.

"Brother, do you believe me?"

"Of course I do! I always did!"

"Then, please, believe me when I say that this is not the right time to tell you!"

Thor froze for a few seconds but Loki's face kept straight. He trusted his brother and, even though he wanted the answer right away, he knew it would be wiser to wait.

"You'll know everything in the right time!" Loki said "Okay?"

Thor took a deep breath before answering "Okay… It's a promise!"

Loki sighed.

"Fine! I promise."

( - - - )

Five days later, the children of Asgard, children of Odin, were called to their father and King's chamber. They were at the library, searching for something useful about the creature on their own when a guard came in.

"Your Majesty asks for your immediate presence", he had said. And now, here they were: In a golden room, filled up with red and green details, an amazing feeling of power emanating from the very presence of the might Allfather. However, something else emanated from him and as he faced his sons, a deep silence fell over the place.

"My heirs…" Odin started solemnly, his back turned to them "You have come here hoping that you would find answers to all of your indagations… I fear, however, that such thing will not happen"

The siblings looked to each other in confusion. It was when Odin turned around and faced them with his only eye, an eye that managed to see through their very soul such was the deep stare he placed over them.

"Heimdall and I looked into all of the Nine Realms. None of them had living beings with any resemblance to the one now locked in our chambers"

Thor opened his mouth but was too surprised to say anything. If it didn't belong to any of the Nine Realms, where had it come from? It surely wasn't from Asgard! Loki was also thinking the same but instead of saying anything he just waited patiently for further details.

"Its skin is too strong to be wounded the way it was. How did you manage to kill it?" Odin asked although he already knew the answer.

"Mjolnir proved itself strongly effective, father. However, I could do no harm to the creature before Loki destroyed its magical protection."

Odin widened his eyes. They hadn't really talked about what had happened since he had been too busy trying to find information on the creature's origin. While doing so, Thor and Loki made sure to keep the Realm safe and only now they would finally fully explain what had happened. Or that was what they thought.

"So that's why you sucumbed..." Odin murmured and looked to his younger son.

"I think that wasn't the reason, father" Loki told him, serious "I think the monster itself managed to weaken me. I shouldn't have felt that weak just by using some spells"

"But you were deeply woun-" Thor started but stopped as he saw the long and deep scar over his brother's face once again. He still remembered how he felt scared when he laid next to Loki, incapable of doing anything to help, the memories forever haunting him. However, Loki gave him a comforting smile and continued - The only smile truly capable of calming him down.

"What about its teeth?" Loki asked "There was a green substance dripping from it…"

"Poison!" Odin said promptly "A strong and deadly one, capable of killing a grown up man… Like both of you are" He sighed, clearly relieved to have both of them safe "But that is not what worries me…"

The Allfather walked between them...

"**Where** is it from?"

Silence.

"Heimdall couldn't see the creature before you destroyed its magical shield but he managed to see it coming to Asgard a few days ago, before we lost trace of it!" He spoke, both brothers widening their eyes.

"He did?" Thor indaged, exasperated.

"He saw a sudden spark of light. But then it disappeared again and he saw nothing else"

"It was when the mist started to cover our Realm, wasn't it?" Loki asked, thinking.

"Yes, it was… But that now it disappeared along with the creature's life. I want to know if all of them, whoever they are, are able to use such abilities. I want to know how are we going to fight them if they're not visible!" Odin now spoke with trembly lips. He feared Asgard would never be safe again if they didn't finish this issue. Seing their father so fragile, even for a few seconds, made their hearts skip a beat.

"Do you think it can choose when to disappear?" Loki asked more to himself than to anyone else. But Thor couldn't wait any longer.

"Did Heimdall fell the creature? Hear its roars? Anything?"

Loki looked to his brother, suddenly understanding was he was doing…

"He said he was absolutely dead to the creature's movements. No one heard it, nor saw it, nor felt it" Odin said.

Thor stared at Loki hesitantly. No; they would not tell Odin about the book before they knew exactly how it had been put into their Realm and by who. That thought by both, Thor looked back to his father.

"We shall look after more information on its abilities and goals, father. Together!"

Odin nodded and approached both of them. Staring right into their eyes, he spoke, patting both of his sons' soulders.

"I am proud of you!"

( - - - )

"Do you know where to start?" Thor asked his brother as they headed back to the Royal Library.

"I think I have something that might help us… A lot!" He said and smiled maliciously, making Thor blink a few times before answering.

"I don't like it when you smile like that!" Thor told him. Everytime he smiled with such a mischiveous look on his face there was always trouble on the way. This time, however, that was meant for something different.

"Fear not, my brother, I am not planning anything 'evil'. It's just that I have been hiding something for so long and only now you will know about it..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"There is this other book… It's in my room, I changed its original form so it would never be found… Of course! They can disappear but they have a source of protection; a source strong enough to-"

"Loki, wait! What are you talking about?" Thor asked, exhasperated, and Loki suddenly stopped walking. Turning to him, he murmured.

"Brother, listen carefully! If we are going to do this, we need to act together! I could be in trouble if anyone ever found about this book's existence but it's important, really important, to keep it with us! We have to think together, to act together, to fight together! So I want you to promise me that no one, I repeat, no one will ever know about this!"

Dizzy because of how fast his brother had spoken, Thor blinked even more before answering. He passed his hand through his blonde hair and answered then, smiling.

"Fiiine, I promise! Really, I mean it!"

Loki smiled. It wouldn't be that terrible if someone found about a book he had been using since he was a kid but scaring Thor like that would leave any chances of being found out behind. Now, they were heading to Loki's room.

"Very well, then… You see, my brother, if Heimdall saw it coming, even for a second, he can probably tell us from where it was coming. If we can trace a route to its Realm, we may-"

"Wait, brother! You heard what father said: The creature doesn't belong to any of the Nine Realms!"

Loki smiled graciously and asked with a grin.

"What about a Tenth Realm?"


	12. Origin

They had just entered Loki's room. Thor put Mjolnir on the floor and sat on his brother's bed while he approached his collections of books and, picking up a red and blue one, sat next to his brother, opening it.

"Very well… Which book is that?" Thor asked, smiling with a cheerful and challenging look. Loki ran his hands over the cover of the object and opened it.

"Why don't you see it yourself?" Loki asked and sat next to Thor who lifted his eyebrows as soon as he saw the title - "Origin: The Ancient Theory"

"What?" Loki asked, innocent "You know I have always loved history!"

"I thought this book did not even exist anymore! Hadn't father forbidden you from reading it when you were younger?"

"That's because it tells us a lot about sorcery, Thor. The entire theory about the beginning of the Universe, about Yggdrasill's origin itself present in this one book comes from a world immerse in dark magic. You know how father... Loved... When I messed up with any kind of magic…"

"Oh, I see why you have hidden it so well… But why do you think it is going to be useful?"

"I remembered something I read a long time ago about the ability of becoming unseen and I think it is here somewhere…"

Loki had read that book five or six times and then forgot about it. Now, searching through the index, he saw what he was looking for and turned to page 115.

"_The Yggdrasis_" he started reading and Thor sat straight up, listening carefully.

"_The first population to ever exist was of 'The Yggdrasis'. Its people mastered thousands of magical abilities, abilities which allowed them to create the Tree of Life and baptize it with their names. These people were the most powerful beings considering other irrational creatures already existed in their Realm, the realm of **Yggdrasi**. Being the creators of magic itself, the Yggdrasis passed their knowledge down to many generations. As time passed, however, they decided they needed to expand their power through other places and open the universe to their wishes. And then, Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life was born_"

"Why have you never read this for me when we were kids? I mean, it is awesome!" Thor said with a smile. Damn, he would never grow up. He was better like this, anyway… After all, it **was** awesome!

"Hystory has aways been a favorite of mine…"

"Of course, you were always reading the interesting stuff while I was sent to study boring Literature!"

"Not my fault. In any case…" Loki continued, smiling.

"_Many of the Yggdrasis soon moved to the other Realms they created to build new empires and be the owners of everything that ever existed. But soon the Realm of Yggdrasi became weak and the ones capable of using magic in such a devastating way soon forgot about their psychological abilities, deciding to become physically strong and build giant armies so they would be prepared if they weren't the only creatures of the Universe. Magic started to be seen as a weakness for it did not seem to be useful in wars. This would have been the reason for nowadays' rivalry between warriors and sorcerers. Since then, whoever uses magic is bad seen by the people_"

"One day I will still learn that balance thing you told me about…" Thor said, feeling shivers as he remembered the poisonous snake that climbed up his leg while they were at the library.

"We are both important, that's the balance! There are warriors out there that can overcome so many sorcerers but the contrary also happens. Very few people can understand that, though…" Loki sighed. He knew it all pretty well; being one of the few magicians that still lived in Asgard meant trouble, of course, but he was used to it. In fact, he didn't care about whatever it was said about him anymore. He had other goals now and he knew magic would help him one day. He just did not know if it would be the best option…

"Easy as that?" Thor exclaimed "Why did you transform my book into a snake to say a such simple thing? You could have just explained it this way!"

"I could have explained it like this, true. But, the question is… Would you have believed me without any proof?"

Damn intelectual brother!

"_As soon as the Yggdrasis started spreading appart, their knowledge started to vanish. The elders had no one to teach and the younger ones tried to become better physically only. However, to keep everything they had created related to sorcery in safety, a book was written and held within their defenses so if someone needed them it would still be accessible. The book, however, was somehow lost and it is said that, until today, it is lost between the Nine Realms, never to be found_"

"Wait, so is that…"

"The Art of the Dark Shadows, yes…"

"Well, at least we know that last bit is a lie!" Thor said and shrugged. Loki grinned and continued.

"_Even though some say the book truly exists, it is something we can have doubts about since the Yggdrasi Realm was never found. Those who believe in this theory, however, say that it just chose to disappear but it is still out there, watching over the Nine Realms created by its people_"

"Chose to disappear! **Chose **to **disappear**, brother, it makes total sense!" Loki exclaimed "The Yggdrasis were truly talented while dealing with magic manipulation, they were the ones to develop it in the first place! When their people started spreading appart, they started searching endlessly for the book! It would be able to teach them the forgotten Arts again and recover their deserved place above the Nine Realms as their creators! But they were weak so they pretended to have vanished while they recover their strenght!"

"Yes!" Thor exclaimed loudly and, excited, continued "That would also explain the whole problem about the creature and the mist! They are looking for power again and the only way to have it again is by recovering the book! As soon as they realized it was here, in Asgard, they sent one creature, only one because they couln't risk losing more soldiers! So they sent the monster in here and it was slowly covering the whole Realm with Mist so all of us would become, ahn, blind, deaf and – Well, dead -. That done, it would be easier for them to recover the book and leave with no harm done to their armies!"

"They want to restore their Realm to its full glory so they'll finally be able to rule over the Realms created by them! Of course!"

Both were panting with excitement while looking to each other, smiling big while realizing what they had done. Both laughed.

"We are awesome!" Thor said with a high-five.

"Yes, we are!" Loki agreed, answering to the high-five.

"Should we tell father about this? I know it's just a theory we have but, well, maybe we should give it a try?"

"I think we should wait a while longer, Thor. Even if it looks like we are about to discover everything, just as you said it is all only our theory. But that is not the problem, brother…"

"It is not?"

"No… We lack the most important information about this and father would not want us to forget about this detail…" Loki turned to face Thor with a serious look and Thor knew what he was going to say before he did. His voice came with a dark tone and the deepness of the problem seemed to be a stumbling block.

"**Who **brought the Yggdrasis book to Asgard? And especially…

**Why**?"


	13. Responsible

The answer to their question came six days later.

Thor and Loki were at the main hall, talking to The Warriors Three and Sif about what they had found while having a hot drink – It was extremely cold that day. Loki, however, hadn't managed to drink a single swig and just sat away from everyone, motionless, laying his cup over the table, silent, while Thor explained everything to the others in a low tone.

"But if there** is** a Tenth Realm…" Fandrall started "How are we going to find it? If they chose to become unseen like that I doubt we will be able to break such a strong spell"

"My father told us that Heimdall saw a sudden burst of light coming to Asgard before it disappeared completely" Thor answered "Loki and I believe that creature learned this ability naturally on this Ancient Realm but it still was just a irrational being. Just a way to make sure it would be safe to send the rest of their army to Asgard later"

"Talking about Loki…" Sif started and turned to see the magician sitting at the other side of the room, staring into emptiness, lost "He has been really quiet these days, hasn't he?"

They had spent the last 6 days searching for anything that would lead them to the responsible for bringing such a fate over Asgard. But they were losing hopes and nothing seemed to work out anymore. Instead, Loki seemed to be feeling terribly sick since they had managed to find that little information. He often felt nauseated and constantly dizzy, sometimes having to hold on something not to fall. Strong headaches did not leave him, only getting stronger as the days passed. Now, staring at his simple cup, Loki felt a strong urge to throw it away with hate but he feared he would not have enough strenght to do so.

"I…" Thor started, gulping with worry "I know. He has been feeling… Pain. None of us know how to help and… I am worried about him but there is nothing I can do"

Loki closed his eyes, his body getting heavier as he tried to move. Cold sweats were running down his neck and the insane pain that hit his mind was now spreading through his whole body. He took a deep breath, feeling his hands trembling as he tried to finally drink his drink. It was painful to see him like this and Thor sighed, worried about his brother. It did not take long before he left.

"Brother, I…" Loki sighed "I'm going to rest for a while"

"What are you feeling?" Thor asked and approached him.

"I will be fine, do not worry about me. I will see you later"

"If you need anything…" Thor started and felt deeply sad as he looked into his brother's eyes. They were tired and looked so… Scared.

Loki nodded and left the place. The Warriors Three looked to each other without saying a word and Thor kept looking at his brother as he left. Sif crossed her arms over her chest with a bothering feeling and waited a few minutes before leaving after Thor's brother.

Loki was not actually at his room, neither was he looking for rest. He could not rest, he could not allow himself to rest while this problem was going on. He went to the only place other than his room where he could find peace and walked around the long bookcases apread around the very well known library. He did not really know what he was looking for but his mind seemed to be working for itself and he just kept walking while staring into empty space...

Until a hard pain hit him as if a sword had pierced his heart and he lost balance, having to hold himself on one of the bookcases.

His heart started beating with force and, feeling hard to breath, he let himself rest for a while. The same had been happening for six days... He returned to the center of the library a few seconds later and stood in there, trying to recover his full conscience. His hands shaking intensely next to his body made him gulp and he ran both of them through his dark hair, stressed. As soon as he looked back to the entrance, however, he saw someone stading in there, looking at him.

"Sif?" He asked, intrigued and blinked a few times. She started approaching him.

"You look terrible" she said, worried with something "Why have you lied to Thor? He is truly concerned about your health, you should not be here"

"I do not want to worry him" Loki answered, feeling slightly better. He would never understand what exactly was going on.

"I know…" Sif said and lowered her head, ashamed. Something about her did not seem right. Her voice was really low and somehow… "That is why I want to talk to you, Loki"

Loki widened his eyes, curious. If **Lady Sif** wanted to talk to him there should be a very good reason...

"I… I am really sorry for… For saying those things to you" She started, caressing her own arm as a type of self comfort "For not believing in… In your words, in your doings. I… I was wrong"

Loki stared to her in deep confusion, not quite understanding what she meant.

"I… I just wanted to protect Asgard. W-When you came back, I was sure that you were up to something… Something against Thor, against all of us" She was looking to Loki now "But what you have done for him when that creature attacked… You… You literally gave your life for him that day! If it wasn't for your magic, you would have-"

She stopped talking. Finally, she truly believed he meant no harm. Finally, she understood he truly wanted to make things right for once. As much as it sounded hard for her to admit it, Loki sighed relieved.

"And… I…" She took a deep breath.

"I was the one to bring the_ Art of the Dark Shadows_ to Asgard"

Loki's wide green eyes filled up with horror stared to the Goddess without believing. He gasped and she blushed harder than she wanted to, deeply ashamed. "Y-You did **what**?"

"I-I'm really sorry!" She said, desperate "I never meant to bring destruction upon Asgard, I swear and you know that! I-I just-"

"Do you have **any **idea of what you have **done**?" Loki asked her and she froze. He did not yell at her but his tone of voice was violent and terribly concerned "Where did you find it? **Where**?"

"A-A few months ago I-I found it when we were in Nidavellier!" She spoke frantically. Loki put a hand on his head which started aching again, strongly. His shaking hands pressed against his pounding head tried to calm him down as it felt harder to breath again and, for a moment, everything became a blur to him "I found this chest with the book inside it! I-I had heard about it once so I brought it to Asgard but f-forgot about it!"

"How could you bring such a thing to Asgard and hide it from Odin? **How**?" Loki was now staring into her eyes with a tearing look, feeling as the last bit of sanity started leaving him…

"I-I just kept it with me!" She defended herself, honest "And then when you returned to Asgard a month ago, I… I put it in the library! I-I thought that if you really were planning something, as soon as you saw it you-"

"I would use it against our Realm!" Loki completed, sweating with rage and in pain "But you were wrong, were you not? **And look at what you have caused now**!"

Sif was trembling with fear. Loki started approaching her slowly and menacingly now, his eyes burning with anger…

"More of them… **More of them will come after it**!"

"**That's why I came to you, Loki**!" she answered, losing it "I know what is going to happen, people might die because of my lack of responsibility! P-Please…"

He turned around and let his hand touch the wall, uphelding himself. Another strong pain hit his chest and he coughed, trying to breath normally.

"There must be something I-I can do to-"

Loki closed his eyes. Whatever he was feeling right now, he realized how much pain he had brought once. The fear of losing his home, the fear of losing his family was killing him and he himself had caused that fear once. Ah, he never felt so regretful in his whole life…

"Loki, a-are you okay?" Sif asked, concerned, as she received no answer.

"I-I…" Loki closed his eyes, breathing faster than he should "I shall think about something…"

Silence, except from the prince's unconstant breathing sounds. Asgard had been put into danger simply because Lady Sif was trying to prove that Loki would never change. Now, there was nothing to prove, nothing to say. There was just fear and disappointment. She had nothing else to do here.

"Oh, Loki…" She started again, before leaving "Will… Will you tell Thor about this?"

He faced her for a few seconds. "No", he said "It would not be right. It is your mistake, not mine"

"Exactly. Then why won't you seek to humilliate me? After all I have done against you…"

"If I tell Thor, he will be really disappointed and may never forgive you… But if you tell him, as much disappointed as he will be, he will still be proud you were able to admit your mistake" Loki said, staring to the floor "He can still forgive you that way. We all deserve a second chance, Lady Sif… I'm trying not to throw mine away"

Feeling extremely guilty, she left the room. Lost within himself, Loki still could not believe in what had just happened. If the book was here since so long, why had not any of the creatures come before? Maybe they felt, somehow, when she finally took it out of the chest so they sent the monster after it… He did not know. But he felt worried about something. He just wanted t-

A incredibly strong pain hit his mind and he yelled in pain, pressing his hands against his head. His stomach felt weird and not only his hands but his whole body started trembling and, before he could prevent it, he fell on his knees, the whole world spinning to his eyes, an insane force twisting his mind and bringing him to madness...

"P-Please, s-st-top…!" he begged whispering, his heart beating unconstantly while cold sweats ran down his neck. Tears of pain streamed down his face and his uncontrollable sobs filled up the empty room. Sif was already far away. There was no one here. Nothing would take away the feeling of being watched , yet there was nothing nor no one here to see him...

As fast as it came, however, the fast it left. And when the pain stopped, he let his head rest against the cold wall, feeling his mind dragging his whole body to rest, maybe an eternal rest. He did not know. He did not know what was happening to him. He did not know if he really wanted to know. He feared what was causing this.

"By the Gods…" he sobbed while laying against the wall, cold, weak… "W-What is happening to me?"

Giving up.


	14. Defeat

Loki opened his eyes after a few hours. He was still laying against the cold wall of the empty library, alone, hidden beneath shadows. His head was still pounding and he realized with a certain fear that his forehead was bleeding. He wondered if he had hit it when he fell…

With a great effort, he held himself against the wall and got up, the will to throw up getting worse. It was strange: Everything was silent. Not even the wind could be heard. He left the library, concerned…

The Prince looked up and down the long corridor that lead to the entrance of the castle and then to their rooms. Silence. A bit dizzy, Loki walked down to his room. Perhaps it was too late and everyone had already gone to sleep…

He opened the door, his sight still blured. He… He needed to get to his bed. He…

He wondered why Thor had not looked for him.

Turning around, Loki knocked on his brother's door. No answer. God, this was driving him to madness... Or maybe it was just the last bit of sanity trying to make him feel safe.

"Thor?" He called. "Brother, a… Are you there?"

He could not wait any longer. Worried, he opened the door without warning and stared into his brother's room... But it was empty.

"_Am I dead?" _Loki thought to himself, feeling his headache getting stronger. "Thor!", he started calling around the room. No one answered him. There was no one here.

"What is going on?", he whispered to himself, scared. Sweating, a sudden bad feeling started twisting him inside out. Running, he searched in every room, every hall, every single chamber of the castle. Yet, he found himself alone. He tried to use a spell that would help him but he realized he did not have enough strenght to cast anything. Lost, he decided to leave the castle…

It was when he met fear.

Every single one of the Asgardian houses had been destroyed. Every single construction burnt down. It was raining fire and it hit the ground with no mercy. Painful screams could be heard and the survivors were running for safety, crying in sorrow, bleeding endlessly, meeting their doom as invisible forces slayed every single one of them and their useless bodies fell, innocent blood spread against holy ground.

"M-My King!" a struggled voice called and Loki jumped back as an old woman grabbed his legs asking for help. Her face was entirely bruised and her bones were breaking with every single movement she performed "W... Why...?"

Loki tightened his fists with fear. Before he managed to speak, before he managed to breath, the woman laid dead in front of him, her question never to be answered: He was too weak, there was absolutely nothing he could do. He would have to watch the end of everything and everyone he knew without being able to do anything.

"No..." he whispered, coughing because of the smoke that now filled the red skies of the once golden Asgard. Looking around, he realized some different creatures roaming through the realm. He tried to approach them for his vision did not allow him so see them well from far. Before he could, however, he heard a known voice.

"Brother!"

He turned around only to face Thor standing a few meters away from him, the might Mjolnir in his hands. "Thor!", he called back and ran after his brother, a brother who was sweating due to the long and exhausting battle and that had his body deeply wounded. "W-What is going on?"

"The Frost Giants…" Thor whispered, panting "They attacked us when we were distracted. Asgard is turning into ruins!"

"F… Frost Giants?" Loki gasped. They had no business here. Were they somehow linked to the Yggdrasis? "B-but…"

"Help me, brother!" Thor asked him, looking serious "There are more creatures like the one we have fought that day! With its magical shield, it is impossible to defeat them!"

Loki's heart beat with more force than it should. Were the Frost Giants working with the Yggdrasis? But why? And since when? And-

"Please, Loki! If we do not stop them now, this mist will make us unable to fight back!"

Loki coughed, feeling the same torturing pain that brought him to tears again "I-I cannot!" he told his brother, a excruciating sorrow taking over him. He needed his scepter to cast such a strong spell and, even if he had it, he feared he was too weak to concentrate enough energy into it... They needed him more than anything now, yet-

A giant burst of light. An explosion stronger than they could take. The next think he knew, he was laying over his back, all turned into darkness, a desperate pain running through his very soul. He opened his eyes just to find his vision obscured by a crimson liquid, his hands next to his wounded body, his left arm now broken, useless to him.

Loki Laufeyson sat straight, dizzy, his whole body aching like mad. He looked around just to see an incredibly dense mist and panic covered his mind as he saw someone laying next to him. Motionless.

"N... No...! B... Brother, brother, talk to me, Thor, **Thor...!**" he called, desperate, his brother's face deeply cut. He held his head with care, trying to make him look back but he just wouldn't. Thor... Thor would never answer him.

"T-T-Thor, p-ple-please, b-brother..." Loki sobbed, trying to wake him up to no avail. He called and called and yet the only thing he could hear were more painful screams coming from far away as beasts from other Realms took over his home, his only home, his people, his family... He closed his eyes with force, trying to forget the sight of his dead brother but the pain was too strong to bear and he laid his head over his beloved's chest, sobbing uncontrolably.

**"_Look at this_"** a deep and harsh voice spoke. He pressed his hands against his head, feeling the terrible urge to throw up once again. The tears of loss had made him feel weaker and now he was sure he wouldn't be able to resist for much longer... **"_Look at what you have caused, son of Laufey!"_**

"S-S-St-top...! S-S**t-top...!**" Loki's sorrowful cry filled up the place, his soul now forever lost within this dense and never ending mist, death walking nearer... And nearer...

**"_When he most needed you, look at what you have done! While Asgard was thrown into chaos where were you? ASLEEP__!__"_ **the voice said, tearing his heart into pieces** _"You were too weak to stand up and fell, lost conscience while others were DYING__!__"_**

He started sobbing again. Terrible images of bodies being teared apart filled up his mind, all of his nightmares crossing his very conscience, the sight of his brother dead compressing his lungs and making it harder to breath...

"N-N-No... B-Br-Brother, p-please, t-ta-talk t-to m-me...!" Loki cried desperately, never having felt so lost and alone in his whole existence. Thor had died counting on him but there was nothing he could do. He was too weak and, whatever it was trying to weaken him, had managed deeply, physically and psycologically. He had failed…

_**"You have failed again! You had your second chance and now? You threw it away! No matter how much you try you will never be an Odinson! You are bathed in Jotun blood, your disgusting creature! You shall always be an aberration and no matter what you do you shall always make your loved ones suffer!"**_

It was too much for him to bear. His heart was already failing him but it was still taking to long… He needed to finish this as soon as he could. He wanted to finally let go of this nightmare he called life, to finally give in to his deepest fears. Looking around, he could still see the weapons of thousands of lost lives on the ground. He was going to finish this…

"Forgive me, my brother…" he thought as he picked up the nearest sword he could find. It was the only thing he could do. Death would be his escape. "There is nothing left. For any of us"

"**Loki!**"

Loki opened his teary eyes and stared to nothingness for a few seconds, confused. He blinked a few times with force, his head pouding constantly and looked around, trying to understand where he was. It was when he saw his brother kneeled next to him and nothing else mattered as he jumped into his arms and held him tighter than he had ever done, his uncontrollable sobs hitting Thor with such a tremendous force that he froze for a few seconds, soon holding his brother with might as he realized how panicked he was.

"H-Hey, it is alright! Brother, hey, brother…!" Thor talked to him, trying to calm him down.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry, T-Thor…" Loki said through tears, the pain in his chest growing stronger as seconds passed "I-I-I have a-always br-brought you s-so many problems, I-I'm s-so sorry…!"

"Shh, shhh, it is alright…" Thor whispered to his little one, deeply concerned as he caressed the young man's hair. Loki was trembling like mad and he could feel his heart beating faster than they had ever done. Thor had never seen him like this: Fragile, panicked, begging for help, barely able to breath through sad tears.

"T-Thor, I-I'm sc… Scared…!" Loki admitted, fearing Asgard would be attacked at any moment. But Thor held him tighter and kept him closer, patting his head with care.

"Do not be scared, my brother, shh…" Thor whispered to a trembling Loki who hiccuped over his shoulder, never so relieved to be in his big brother's arms "You are safe now, we are all safe… Here, let me take a look at you…" Thor asked and gently pulled his brother away to look at him. He stared into his little one's light green eyes now filled with horror and fear, shining with tears. Loki was clearly having problems breathing and Thor could see the drips of sweat running down his face. "You are running a high fever…" the God of Thunder whispered as he gently touched his brother's face.

"W-wha-what's h–happening t-to me, br-brother…? I-it is dr-driving me ins… s-sane…!" Loki cried, covering his face with both of his hands, tears flowing through his trembly fingers.

"Hey…" Thor called him softly and sat next to him on his bed, putting an arm on his shoulder "Do not worry, okay? Everything will be alright. Come, I will take you to the healing room" He said and helped the desperate Loki get up, walking slowly so he would not fall "I will take care of you"

( - - - )

"I am afraid, Prince Loki, this is the best I can do for you" The healer said, an old woman who used to take care of both of them when they were little. She handed him four small boxes of different colors and he just stared at them, tired and confused "Based on your diagnosis, however, I am sure that whatever has caused such deep disturbances in your mind and body has been taking away what you need most to make your body work properly. In these little boxes you will find a strong dose of carbohidrates, proteins and vitamins. I want you to eat them before you sleep. The black one will help you against your fever"

Loki kept staring at the small boxes in his hands, his eyes closing by their own. He felt terribly worn out: It had been days since he managed to actually rest during his sleep. Thor approached him and let him lay his head against his chest, about to fall asleep, while softly patting his back.

"What have you been eating lately, my Prince?" The healer asked caringly.

"I… I-I do not really remember…" Loki started but Thor interrupted him.

"He has barely eaten anything these days…" The God of Thunder said and stared down to his little one "Now that I think about it… I have not seen you eat anything **at all**"

"Make sure he is well fed, Thor. Our medicine may be powerful but he still needs to help himself"

"I will but…" Thor hesitated as he once again felt his brother's face burn with fever. His teary eyes were staring to the floor and Thor sighed before continuing, worried "What about the disturbances themselves? They have been causing this but what exactly are they?"

"I am sorry…" the woman said, getting a cup of tea to both of them. She used to always get some for ther patients to calm them down and she carefully handed some to both "But I… I have never seen something like this before"

Thor let out a sigh of despair. "What?"

"For what we have seen here, he has not been victim of poison neither of a dark spell nor anything. I have heard of some disturbances like this one but they are really, really rare and never lasted more than one or two days"

"Two days? B-But…" Thor gasped and took a deep breath. He wondered if _The Art of the Dark Shadows_ was the responsible… Loki had said something about it having "too much power within its pages"… But that had been even before they had fought the creature.

"I will make sure to find more information on what is happening to you, My Prince…" The healer said and smiled to the young man. "But I want you to take care of yourself as well"

( - - - )

"You look a lot better" Thor said smiling as Loki approached him. Color was returning to the magician's face and he seemed much calmer and relaxed now after a good night's sleep. They sat next to each other while getting what was left of their breakfast and made sure to ignore people's looks. Apparently, Thor had not been the only one in the castle to hear his brother's screams…

"I am, thank you" Loki said with a very low voice and smiled back before continuing, embarassed "And… Sorry about the mess…"

"You do not have to apologize for **that**, stupid!" Thor told him, laughing "Whenever you need me, just say it"

"The same goes to you" Loki said and realized Sif was staring at him from afar. She seemed really nervous and eager to talk to him but he simply ignored her stare for now and turned to face his brother once again "You are hiding something"

"What?" Thor asked, confused. "I am not-"

"Brother, I know you better than anyone in the universe so… What is it?"

Thor smiled "Do you? Ok, then... What is the color of my underw-"

"I will not answer disgusting questions, Thor, you know that"

"Okay, okay…" Thor laughed. He did not want to burden his brother with news right after he woke up – He was still recovering after all, even though their medicine was really powerful. But he just would have to. "Yesterday, after you left, I… I spoke to father"

"Yes?"

"I explained everything we thought about to him. And…" Thor sighed "He wants us to present our theory to our council"

Loki gasped, coughing over his cup of tea "He wants us to do **what**? I told you, it is only a **theory**!"

"I know! I told him that a thousand times but I am afraid nothing will change his mind. It is as if… As if he knows something"

"What do you mean? About… About the Yggdrasis?" Loki asked, with a lower voice.

"Yes… He did not seem to have any doubt about what I told him. He truly believes about the existence of another Realm far from our reach. It is… Strange"

Both stood silent for a few seconds. If Odin knew something about the existence of another Realm, why would he never speak of such?

"In any case… We need to think about what exactly we are going to tell them today" Thor said, thinking.

"The truth" Loki said calmly, seeing no other option.

"But brother, _The Art of the Dark Shadows_…"

"They must know, Thor. Father must know, everyone!"

"But we do not even know who brought it to Asgard! Not even why! They will doubt us if we lack that information!"

Loki lowered his head, thinking about Sif and how disappointed Thor would be when he found out… "I just…" He sighed, remembering his nightmare "I cannot help but feel that time is running out."

"What do you mean by "time is running out"?

"I… I do not know either, my brother. But I wish I did"

( - - - )

"Oh, how I wish I did…"

Thor had gone after Sif - He had asked her to talk to Heimdall and see if she could find something useful about the Tenth Realm. While doing so, Loki went to the library again and picked up the apparently nameless book, scared to open it again. Looking around, he realized he was alone again. He did not want to fall all of a sudden once more, maybe even black out, not now. Not now when…

"_When he most needed you, look at what you have done!"_

He closed his eyes, trying to forget these words. No; he would not fail his people. He would make sure to help and suceed in saving their home. It was his duty. It was his wish.

Running his eyes over the thousands and thousands of writings, he found the known deformed letters written in gray ink. However, they seemed to have been written a long time ago even though a few days before they were shining with life. _Mist. Blindness. Deafness. Death._ It had actually helped them… He wondered if this one object could feel its powers near such as the mist had been that day. But now it was gone and the deformed letter looked dead. Useless. Far away.

He kept on looking through the pages, reading them carefully. So many spells, so many deeds… And yet, all of them lead to utter destruction. Pain, sadness and death were clearly the major character of this masterpiece and that brought everything he saw in his dream back to his mind. It was werid, however, that the Frost Giants were a part of it… He did not know, of course, that their appearance only meant he still feared becoming such a threat again. Or mybe even worse.

He feared he would end up hurting his brother again.

Loki turned another page. And there they were: Shining red letters. Even thought the color was different, he knew they shared something in common with the gray ones. There was a mystical force emanating from it even though he could not understand what it meant. He read the words carefully.

_"Thou who fears and fail_

_Thou whose death can not bear_

_Shall find his death_

_His mind and his desire"_

He blinked a few times. It just… It just did not make sense. Who was this sentence speaking of? "**His** death, **his** mind and **his **desire"? He took a deep breath feeling slightly dizzy. Maybe he should consider talking to the healer again… Something… Something did not seem right at all. And those words…

Those words brought back fear to his heart.

( - - - )

"If the Allfather hid something he must have had a good reason to do so" Sif said, walking next to Loki. They were heading towards the main hall to meet Thor, who had gone after Odin trying to learn something else.

"What about Heimdall? Have you spoken to him?" Loki asked, looking at her with no intention of being harsh: He had said nothing about the book.

"Yes I have and… There is something really interesting about the Yggdrasis - If they really exist"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, walking slower.

"Heimdall told me about this day… It happened a long time ago… Another Realm was apparently been seen by everyone. Somehow, it disappeared into thin air and no one has ever seen it again…"

_Chose to disappear…_

"Many still remember it but some doubt them. So it became a legend. But Heimdall remembers it pretty well, of course. And that was the only time he managed to fully see it."

"What? Heimdall has seen it? So that means-"

"Your father has probably seen it too, yes!" Sif completed, glad that both were thinking the same.

"But… Has not Heimdall asked why you are so interested with that matter?"

Sif smiled. "Well, in case you have forgotten sir, Heimdall can see everything…"

Loki felt like wanting to punch himself for being such a idiot. Heimdall had surely seen them with the book. He had surely seen their plans, he had- Damn, he had surely seen everything.

"But what is more interesting is that this Tenth Realm or whatever it is… Has a source of energy!"

"A source of energy?"

"Yes. It is like… Like a heart, like the root of the tree. It is what keeps its people alive, apparently."

"I see… It is where the Yggdrasis draw energy from! And if it is destroyed they shall only get weaker and weaker until…"

"But no one knows where it can be found..." Sif interrupted him. "It cannot be destroyed that easily. If it could…"

"_**This is the one**_**"**

Sif called his name as Loki fell on his knees, a tearing and abrupt voice suddenly filling up his mind, killing him from inside out as its words spread through his veins. The known headache hit him stronger than it had ever done and he would have screamed in agony… But he realized with panic that he could not breath at all and he put his hand over his chest, his eyes getting teary from the lack of air as if someone was struggling him. The voice… The voice was…

The same of his dream.

**_"This is the one who destroyed our warrior's magical protection, was not him?"_**

"Loki, Loki, talk to me, Loki, **Loki**!" Sif begged, trying to turn his attention to her. But his eyes seemed to be lifeless as they stared to the ground, his mouth open ajar as he tried to scream, as he tried to call someone...

"_**A magician…" **_The voice continued as if it was talking to someone else _**"There must be others like him"**_

"**SOMEONE! SOMEONE, HELP ME!**" Sif screamed in fear as she realized the man next to her seemed to be… "**THOR!"**

"_**To resist to a mind control for days like this is incredible, young man…**__" _The voice continued, laughing as Loki fell on his back, grabbing his own neck as the lack of oxygen started to bring him down "_**But never forget about the real meaning of magic…"**_

Thor had heard the desperate call and so had The Warriors Three. The four of then ran as fast as they could and Thor kneeled next to the panicked Loki and held his hand, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Brother, brother, hey, Loki, **L-Loki…!**" Thor called, not knowing what to do. Fandrall ran after help along with Hogun but he feared he would not come back in time. Loki's eyes were getting heavier and he let out a shuddering gasp, hearing his own heartbeat as if it was a clock telling him it was too late...

**_"Pain, sadness, vengeance… Death"_**

His body twisted in pain and relief as he felt the air entering his lungs again. Loki coughed with force and even though the pain and the voice were gone, his body was about to give in. Thor brought him closer as he started breathing again and stared into his panicked eyes only to hear a few words coming from his brother's lips.

"T… They have found me, brother… They…"

"They will come"

Loki's sight blurred and before he could fight against it, his limp body hit the cold floor and he fainted.


	15. Duty

Loki slowly opened his eyes as brightness made it harder to see. He did not know for how long he had been covered in darkness but it had been peaceful. Now, trying to get up, he realized he was on his bed and his room was touched with the mighty sun's rays, somehow making him feel relieved. He felt so confused yet could not help but felt glad as he noticed his brother and mother next to him, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Frigga asked, deeply concerned.

"I… I think I have never felt better" Loki answered, extremely confused. It was true. No signs of headaches, he did not feel dizzy nor queasy nor nothing bad he felt the last week. Thor smiled.

"You scared us, you know?" The God of Thunder said, putting his hand around his brother's neck with care as he always did.

"I am feeling like a stupid child nowadays…" Loki sighed, holding his brother's arm to feel comfortable "Needing help and everything…"

"It is not your fault, my son!" Frigga whispered, smiling "We all have times of weakness. This is yours"

"I am just glad for having you by my side…" Loki whispered, looking at his brother and smiling back "How long have I been uncounscious?"

"Not too long. An hour, maybe" Thor said. Yes, the sun was still shining really brightly so of course it was still early "What matters is that you are better! And I think our healer knows what happened to you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when she told us about hearing about these symptoms on other people but specifying that they only lasted one or two days? Well… It seems their mind was unwittingly fighting against some mystical force stronger than them. Two days later, they could not take it anymore and apparently were mind controlled"

Loki gasped "Mind controlled? But I-I have not-"

"Did you not hear voices?" Frigga asked suddenly and he said nothing. Yes, he had heard a voice. The same voice he had heard on his nightmare.

The voice of a Yggdrasi.

"He spoke to me!" Loki said, chills running down his spine "They are mad because I broke their creature's magical protection!"

Thor raised his eyebrows "So that is what you meant by 'They have found me…"

"Yes! And… They think there are other magicians in Asgard! He-He thinks we have been using the-"

He stopped. Frigga was listening after all, should he even speak about it in front of her? But Thor nodded and told him.

"I told them about it, brother. They needed to know, for your safety!"

Loki blinked a few times, confused, before continuing "Well, then… They must have realized we used _The Art of the dark Shadows_ to fight against them! And now…"

"Now they shall come to recover what is rightfully theirs…" Thor completed.

"We still have to explain it all to the council, have we not?"

"Yes, we do. Father is already gathering them all. It truly seems time is running out, brother… But father could not be more impressed with you. None of us could!"

"Wait, why?"

"All of these past days," Frigga started explaining "all of these disturbances you had been feeling… You were fighting against a powerful mind control unwittingly, my son!"

"I-I was? But… How?"

"It seems you have even more power than we thought, my brother" Thor said proudly "Even after you sucumbed to their magic they still could not control you! Do you have any idea of what you have done? These people **created** magic, brother. And you managed to fight against them!"

"I… Wow!" Loki let out, smiling as Thor's and Frigga's eyes shined with pride. It was strange how it had worked. Had had been fighting against something he did not even know about! Worse, he did not even know he was actually resisting to it! Everything was just so… Ironically magical!

"I have never felt better before. I did not think it worked that way, to feel normal right after-"

"I had never noticed how much strong you are! At least not **this** much!" Thor said, actually impressed "You would have been a great warrior, my brother!"

"A great warrior? If they tried to control **you**, I am sure you would not last even mere minutes. I prefer staying with my magic, thank you"

"Okay, you have a point!" Thor said, laughing. A knock on the door and Thor got serious "I think it is time. I will meet the council now"

"Wait, you? What about me? I am coming with you!" Loki prontly said and got up, feeling his body soft as a feather. Man, he had forgot how it felt great to be in full health!

"What? No, you are not! You are still weak, you need to-" Thor started to what Loki quickly turned around and replied.

"Be quiet, _brotha_,there is no time to waste!"

"You are the one wasting time! If I had gone alone I would already be there!"

"And why have not you gone there? Instead, you prefer listening to your pesky brother interrupt you over and over again!"

"But… I, uhm…"

"See? I won, as always! Now come on!" Loki said, heading towards Odin's chamber followed by his older brother. Frigga stood still, smiling.

"Oh, these two… They will never stop acting annoyingly to each other"

In fact, it was adorable to see her little boys doing such a thing.

( - - - )

There were fifty people in the chamber. Men and women, they all sat politely on their golden chairs, solemnly waiting for the sons of Odin to start speaking. Odin was on his throne, Gungnir tightly held within his fingers. Thor and Loki were at the center of the room. It was all silent.

And then they spoke.

"Many decades ago" Loki started "the Asgardians experienced a intensely curious sight. A giant 'world', apparently light years of distance from us, was seen by all of the present ones. They did not know what it was neither where it had come from."

Sif and the Warriors Three were standing next to Allfather, listening carefully. Sif could not take her eyes of Loki, who now was speaking about something she had helped to find out.

"As fast as it was seen, however, it disappeared and became a legend! Some say it vanished for all eternity. Others, that it chose to disappear. Whatever happened that day, it seems that this 'world' was, in fact, a Tenth Realm!"

The discussions started faster than they had expected. The elders started talking to each other, remembering, while others simply denied the existence of a Tenth Realm. Disappointed voices were heard along with the ones that fully agreed. It all became a mess.

A slight touch of Odin's scepter on the floor, however, and the silence returned in an instant.

"Heimdall himself has seen it!" Thor continued "Not only him but also…" He turned to look at Odin "Allfather!"

Many of present people widened their eyes. There were some, however, that still remembered that day and, along with Odin, nodded in agreement as Thor continued his brother's speech.

"History says" he continued "that the first population to ever exist was of the Yggdrasis! They were the masters of magic, the creators of the dark powers and responsible for creating the Tree of Life, Yggdrasill. As they tried expanding their power through the other Realms they had created, however, their magical powers were being forgotten and so they decided to write everything they knew in a book…"

"_The Art of the Dark Shadows_!" Loki spoke and held the book within his hands with extreme care. People gasped and widened their eyes, words of fear and disagreement forcing their way through their bitten lips.

"Where did that come from?"

"This book is cursed, it should not be here!"

"Were you hiding it from us all this time?"

"Silence!" Odin ordened and silence took over again. Yet, their faces were covered with distrust and some were getting angry.

"We do not know who brought it to Asgard neither why!" Loki stated, not daring to look at Sif "We can assure you, however, that it was only used to help the Asgardian people and that only!"

"How can we know you are not lying to us and using it for your own good?" A man asked, full of rage to what Loki froze.

"He is trying to help, can not you see that?" Sif interrupted and the man said nothing in answer.

"This one book" Loki continued, thankful "was said to be lost in between the Nine Realms. We do not know why it was brought here, to begin with. But the Yggdrasis want it back now that they know it has been used"

"The problem is:" Thor continued "That creature who came was the responsible for creating that deep mist that struck our Realm for a whole month. It makes whoever enters it blind and deaf to everything else! However, it can not be simply defeated for it has a magical protection around its body that can only be destroyed with magic!"

"My brother and I have been into that mist… It draws our energy slowly making us weaker and unable to fight. That is why we want our armies to prepare themselves and me and my brother are willing to help!" Loki told them.

"So…" A woman from the crowd started saying "Are you saying that we must gather the magicians we have left around Asgard… And teach them into deep magic! **Dark** magic?"

"Dark Magic" Loki answered "has proved to be truly helpful if used with good intentions, my lady. The Yggdrasis are the creators of magic but they have been growing weaker! They fear we may dominate their magical abilities thanks to the book!"

"They have been growing desperate!" Thor said "They need to recover what is theirs before we manage to learn everything and become stronger than they are or ever were! We need to work together, as Asgardians do!"

"And how do you know they are really coming? I mean, you have no proof!" A man said. But the answer left Loki's lips in one second.

"I heard them"

More objections soon came but Loki could not wait and continued with a louder tone, soon making all the attentions turn back to him.

"They tried to mind control me after we defeated their creature! And… They want to use magic for their own sake. They want to rule over the Nine Realms as they once did and if they ever reach this book they will suceed! The real meaning of magic: Pain, sadness, vengeance and death, this is what they think! But we can change this definition! We can bring ourselves together! It is our Realm, our people and it is our duty to protect it all!"

They expected any other objections but nothing came. All of the present ones were lost in thoughts or discussing the matter between themselves. It was when an old man broke the silence.

"We need to decide where to keep the book!" He said, determination shining through his tired yet proud eyes "If they are coming to get it we need to make sure to defeat them before they manage to!" Odin got up.

"Leave that matter to me! Thor!" He turned to face his oldest son "I want you to lead our warriors into battle! Use the power of Thunder to help us at it highest! Loki!" He stared into Loki's green eyes only to realize they were shining with determination just as the old man's were "I want you to gather all of our magicians around Asgard! Teach them everything you find useful and powerful! Make sure they can break whatever spell is used against us!"

Loki and Thor nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the room was filled up with excitement! People were deciding what to do to help, some were actually making strategy plans and some even thanked the sons of Odin for all of the information...

"My friends!" Thor called the Three Warrior along with Sif "There are men, women and children in Asgard! I want you to take all of the ones that can not fight to a safe place!"

"This book might be useful to you!" Odin told Loki, giving him _The Art of the Dark Shadows _back "I know you still have some doubts..."

"You- I shall bring it back when these questions of mine are answered!"

"I know you shall!"

Out of the castle, Thor and Loki were preparing themselves. "This is weird!" Thor said, smiling "We are going to lead an entire army into lessons of fighting!"

"Why weird? It will be just like old times!" Loki said, smiling as he grabbed his scepter.

"Oh, yes! Good luck, horny teacher!"

"Be quiet, my brother! I have not forgot your fear of snakes…"

To us, mortals, it would seem they were going to have fun. But it was all just to make them feel better. Asgard was about to face war. Asgard was about to turn into ruins. And although they knew it, something kept on telling them they should enjoy the time they still had together. Something told them...

Time was running out.


	16. Brothers

A week had passed since the meeting. Yet, the skies were light blue, Asgard kept the beautiful gold over its buildings and the armies seemed to be in peace. Not even a single sign of war.

In the inside, however, every single warrior was prepared. Thor had been training along with Asgard's armies the whole week. On the other hand, Loki had gathered the few magicians spread aroung the Realm and had taught them the basics, enough to destroy the Yggdrasis magical shield if more of that creature were sent. It was funny: At the end of the day, both would go back to the castle and have dinner while teeling about their days to each other. Funny how both seemed to be equal after all this time. Funny how they knew they had started feeling like brothers again too late.

Loki was at the highest spot of the castle. He had been here weeks ago and had seen the Three Warriors go to Midgard after his brother without his permission, having sent the Destroyer after them while he should have gone **with **them. Loki sighed: He had lost too much time because of his selfishness and now here he was again: Wishing to stop time. Wishing that a war never happened. Wishing to spend more time with his family as he should have done before.

A soft pat on his back brought him back to reality.

"Hey" Thor greeted him, staring to the starry skies of Asgard.

"Hi. How did it go?" Loki asked, knowing that Thor had been sent to speak to the Allfather.

"Good, I think" He shrugged "He just wanted to congratulate us for doing such a good job"

"Right…" Loki smirked.

They stood silent for a few minutes. There was something in the air today that made both feel uneasy and so they kept worried to themselves, thinking, wondering…

"You miss her, don't you?" Loki asked suddenly without looking but realizing his brother was staring at the stars. He turned to face his younger brother smiling softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You do not need to hide it from me, Thor. Even though we have never spoken to each other about _this_… I think it should be something easy for us to talk about"

Thor kept looking at his little brother for a few seconds before going back to the stars, smiling.

"Yes, Loki, I… I do miss her. So much…"

"Jane, was it not?"

"Yes. Jane Foster. Such a brilliant human… Such a lovely woman…"

"Aaand your eyes are shining" Loki said, smiling as Thor blushed deeply.

"What is the problem with that? They always shine like this because they are the eyes of a God!" Thor played, speaking with a wise man's tone of voice.

"No, no!" Loki answered, speaking with the same tone of voice "When the eyes of Thor the God of Thunder shine like this that means something else! It means that he is is looove!"

Thor laughed, blushing even more. Loki smiled and now was looking into his beloved brother's eyes which shined with life and happiness. He loved that mortal, he could see that. And it was such a beautiful and sincere love that it made him smile and wish he had never got in the way of such a wonderful sentiment…

"You should have seen her when she found me!" Thor started saying as Loki listened with joy. He knew absolutely nothing about Thor's stay on Earth. Back in the days it just… Did not seem right or appropriate. But now… "It felt so… Different. I was so scared…" Thor said, remembering the days he had spent on Earth "When she offered to help me and I found Mjolnir I just… Everything felt right!"

Loki lowered his eyes, remembering the bad part of the story "When you did not manage to recover Mjolnir, I went to see you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But that is not important!" Thor said and winked, smiling. Loki just shook his head, laughing "What matters is that… I… I feel more alive when I'm next to her, brother. I simply can not explain it, it is…"

"It is a mistery" Loki completed, now also looking at the stars. A weird feeling hit him in the chest as he remembered how they always completed each other's sentences when they were teenagers. Why was he remembering such things now of all times?

"Yes, it is… But…" Thor smiled maliciously "What about you, my _brotha_?" Thor said with a forced accent, giving a soft punch on his brother's arm "Tell me who is she!"  
"Who is she who?" Loki asked, laughing.

"You can not lie to me, brother, I know there is someone!"

"There is **not**, you can trust me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"No, I can not!"

"Why not?"

"You are incapable of sincerity!"

Loki smiled before answering. He also remembered… "Am I?"

"Yes!"

Both started laughing again and once again stared into the stars, as if waiting for something to come…

"When are you going to marry her?" Loki asked and Thor coughed violently, choking on his own saliva.

"When am I **what**?"

"You know… To become her husband, marry… Have children…"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Thor asked, wondering if it was possible to blush eternally. Loki laughed to himself and answered calmly.

"You always said you wanted to have a daughter…"

Thor took deep breaths until he realized Loki was being sincere in his questions. He really wanted to know. He really cared about his happiness. And that made him cool down. Suddenly, it felt comfortable to talk about it.

"Thor, just… Just do not forget that she is a human" Loki said, sounding concerned "If you want to build your family, you need to know that thei are not from Asgard but if you have children they shall become the heirs to the throne!"

Thor lowered his head, thinking. Yes, Loki was right. Could he, a God from Asgard, bring his family to such a divine place? Or worst: Could he abandon his home and live with them on Earth?

"I'm not saying this to bring you down, brother" Loki completed "I just want you to think before making any do not want to throw everything you have built away"

Now Thor turned to face him. Loki had his head slightly lowered and no longer searched for comfort on the stars. He just stared into emptiness, once again lost within himself, thinking, remembering… Feeling.

A bad feeling. Something that worried him and made him feel deeply hurt and sad.

"Do not worry, my brother" Loki suddenly said "After all of this is over, I shall help you build the Bifrost again and I will make sure that you go back to your loved one once again"

Thor smiled, the same bad feeling hitting his chest. Something was coming. Something than they would not be able to fight against and suceed. This was… This was starting to sound like a goodbye.

"I am not worried, brother" Thor said and before he could help he felt his eyes getting teary, just as his brother's were. He put an arm around him and messed up his hair like he always used to do "I know I can trust you. We will show these Yggdrasis what we are capable of, right?"

"Yes, we shall!" Loki said, smiling sadly "And they will regret to have even tried attacking the might sons of Asgard!"

"We will make sure of that!" Thor happily said and for a few seconds they just kept silence, the words struggling to leave their dry throats. Something was not right. Something… Something would go wrong!

"Have you fully recovered?" Thor asked "I think you might need more energy than we thought before"

"Do not worry about me. I have a strong brain, remember?"

"Loki, no matter how much you try, I will never fully understand your philosophy, you know?"

"Of course I know. You are my brother, remember?"

"How could I ever forget?" Thor asked lowly and patted his little one's back. It was when something shined in the distance and they saw something approaching. A burst of light far away and something fell against the ground.

"There they are!" Thor whispered.

"It is time!" Loki said "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am"

"And so am I"

Both entered the main hall as fast as they could. The signal had already been sent. Asgard was at war.

Loki put his helmet and grabbed his scepter, heading for the front door along with Odin and Thor. They had prepared themselves for this and the thousands of warriors were waiting outside. People had already evacuated, women and children who could not fight had left for a safe place and now the once beautiful and golden Asgard was about to turn into ruins. Odin looked to his first born with might.

"Thor, I want you to protect the Bifrost with Heimdall! Do not allow them to come further into the Realm!" Thor nodded and before he left felt his father's hand hold his arm. "I love you, my son!"

Thor smiled, trying to hold his tears "I love you too, my father" he said and then looked at Loki, who was stading next to Allfather "Loki…"

"Do no go dying, you stupid!" Loki said suddenly and Thor blinked a few times, not expecting that "We still have too much to share! And do not forget your family on Midgard!

"I will not. Neither the one on Earth neither the one in Asgard" Thor said and smiled, leaving and being followed by thousands of men ready to defend their Realm.

"Loki…" Odin said "I want you to stay with me" Loki nodded "And make sure to protect Asgard with your brother when I am gone"

Loki swallowed hard, trying to focus "M-My father, I-"

"Promise me!"

Loki sighed "I promise"

"I love you my son!"

"I love you too, my father!"

Thor held Mjolnir tightly in his hand. He would save Asgard, no matter what happened. He would stay focused and he would make sure to protect his family. As much as he tried to focus, however, specific words filled up his mind. Specific words… From a specific person.

"_You are my brother and my friend and sometimes I am envious… But never doubt that I love you"_


	17. Loss

_"Thou who fears and fail_  
_Thou whose death can not bear_  
_Shall find his death_  
_His mind and his desire"_

_After leaving the meeting and reading these words again, everything made sense. Loki's fear of failing his family, the fear of losing the ones he loved, made him weaker and the Yggdrasis were then able to take over his mind, trying to make him act by their desire. But now they had failed and Loki's mind found peace once again. However, the matter of being possibly mind controlled again concerned him deeply and during the whole week he searched for something that would help him understand its true meaning._

_What he found actually scared him._

_Mind controlls could be used of many different ways. When a magician takes control over someone's mind he can fully manipulate his victim. Taking fully command, the magician could cause torture, hallucinations and with great effort, even_

_Even death. The true meaning of magic._

_As terrible as it seemed, however, Loki felt it could be useful somehow. Whenever he had time after the trainings he would go back to his room and try to master such obscure power, failing horribly. It took too much of his time and patience and yet he simply could not make it work at all. The words in the book were starting to become somehow confusing to him and nothing he tried would work_

_At the end of the week, however, he finally managed to understand and use it, doing so with a few animals that roamed around Asgard. It was amazing to be able to see things through someone else's mind and to be able to do so by not even seeing or touching this someone was an incredible ability. However, it just made him feel terribly weak and he decided to stop using it for now._

At the brink of war, he realized that mastering such ability would not be useful at all.

* * *

It was as if it had started raining fire over the golden skies of Asgard, abruptly turning them into dark red ones. The holy ground of the Realm began to tear apart by the devastating force with which each the creatures fell on their feet. Thor and Heimdall faced the destroyed Bifrost with deep concern as different creatures faced them.

Taller than Asgardians but not as tall as Frost Giants, each one of the Yggdrasis were unique. Their skin was predominantly brown and red, a few details made with black ink seen over their naked chests. Their eyes seemed to be empty somehow and were dark, the great majority of them dark gray. Their hands had long and sharp nails and some of them had more than two arms, reaching even four. The Yggdrasis were clearly a primitive race.

The first rational race to ever exist.

"**Son mavloved euq o son ecneterep, Asgardians**!" One of them said and his thunderly voice echoed through the peaceful Asgard. Only few of the present magicians could understand the code and Loki, of course, was one of them. However, being this far he would never hear them and even if he did, he would never return the book by his free will.

The Bifrost had been taken over by an army that kept on coming from the skies and as they advanced, slowly approaching the entrance of the Realm, more of them came.

"**Edno atse rovi**l?" The apparently captain of the army asked to the nearest Yggdrasis. As they kept on walking, meaning no harm, Thor and Heimdall held themselves in place along with thousands of men and women on their horses, ready to bring the foul creatures down.

"**Ossop ol-itnes rop otrep, edrolim. Somerasicerp, otnatnt on, raçnava siam tae redop ol-artnocne!**" The nearest one answered, a four-armed female creature, its expression showing her need for blood. Thor held Mjolnir tighter.

"Why do you wish to bring Asgard to its fall?" Thor asked, rage taking over him "Why do you seek to destroy our realm like this?"

"**Odiputse Asgardian**" The captain whispered and laughed, followed by its army. A terrible roaring was heard and every single men and women and every single creature of the entire Realm trembled in fear as a burst of red light covered the skies for a second and a giant monster touched the ground. Not the Bifrost, but the very center of the detailed construction of Asgard. Its spiky tail swung in the air with might as the giant monster roared again, turning every men's hope into fear. Its dilating pupils stared into the very heart of each one of the present warriors and as a green substance started dripping from its teeth, its diform and sharp horns strangely bleeding and healing itself, the magicians stood still.

"Oh no" Thor whispered as he saw the damn creature already turning the air into a dense mist, covering every men surrouding itself within it. And in this very second, a mere moment of distraction, he was launched against the ground as hundreds of Yggdrasians warriors managed to enter Asgard. The war had begun.

* * *

Loki widened his eyes in horror as he saw the houses near the creature being launched in the air by its strong tail, the sorcerers around him freaking out as they could not feel the source of its magical shield. Before he could even think about it, dozens of Yggdrasis were surrounding them and the entrance of the castle was found at risk.

"**Oh, oatne e etse o levasnopser rop rirbocsed omoc anoicnuf asson oacetorp acitsim!**" A red skinned warrior spoke, staring into Loki's light green eyes. Before he received the answer, however, he was hit with a strong spell and was sent flying against his comrades. Loki held his scepter tightly.

"I will not let your words affect me anymore, fool! You lost control of my mind once... And now you shall taste loss in your lips once and for all!"

The warriors surrounding the castle fastly ran into every single one of the creatures that forced their way into it. Odin attacked with all of his power and using his very strenght, tore the foes' neck apart as they tried to do the same with his warriors. Fandrall the Dashing appeared right next to him on his horse and ran after the giant who now roared after having teared hundreds of women and men in half with is strong teeth. Soon enough, the once holy grounds of Asgard were covered with a dark crimson liquid and screams of anguish covered the very essence of what, mere minutes ago, used to be a peaceful and beautiful world.

* * *

Heimdall threw many of the creatures out of the Bifrost but as much as he tried, they just would not stop coming. There were too many of them and even though they **were** outnumbered their power was enough to destroy entire armies with no great effort. It seemed that what was left of the few powerful wizards was not afraid of losing at all. There was a maniac shine in each one of their eyes and fear once again took over the Asgardians' very soul and when they laughed, it was as if darkness had covered the very life of the Realm.

"They came prepared, alright!" Thor said, hitting the ground with a extreme force and calling the very existence of thunder back, killing many of the nearest Yggdrasian warriors and protecting many of the Asgardian ones. Mjolnir swang in the air with violence, more screams of pain being heard as blood splashed over their bodies. It was a terrible sight. It all had turned into chaos!

* * *

"**My King!**" a desperate woman called for Odin as the mist grew denser around them. Before he answered, Loki ran after the creature and realized as air suddenly felt too heavy for lungs. Turning around, the monster grinned evily and its tail fastly tried reaching for the once Mischievous God as if it knew what he had done to the other of his kind.

"**Do not let fear take over you!**" He screamed, realizing the nearest magicians were not concentrating enough therefore being unable to create any spell at all "**Focus, all of you! Do not lose hope! Fight back!**"

The creature roared once again, the mist getting denser and denser. The younger ones were frozen in fear and the oldest ones were too confused to do anything. Loki hit his scepter on the floor and cast a fast healer spell in the air, making everyone's mind clearer. He continued.

"**Search for the source, I said! Feel it, find it and destroy it!**"

The supporting words made their blood boil with excitement. The warriors kept on running around the beast, trying to confuse it while the few magicians involved in the mist approached the creature. They were completely surrounded by the mist now. Blind and deaf to everything else.

Loki approached the monster along with the younger ones. The beast would not stop moving and that made it harder to feel its source of power. But they finally got it.

"**It is on its chest!**" A young lady told the others and the warriors gave them enough space to hit their target. Loki straightened his eyes, worried about the monster's answer to these words. It disappeared into thin air and silence took over them.

"Shit" Loki whispered to himself. He had forgot about this ability and now it was impossible to see its footsteps with so many people around. The area they were locked in was enormous and once again they were engulfed in fear.

* * *

"It is no use!" Heimdall told Thor after throwing another dead Yggdrasi against the ground "They have gone way too far into the Realm! Protecting the Bifrost will not help us, they will not stop coming!"

Thor looked around himself. Many of his men and enemies were laying on the ground, lifeless, as swords and shields and staffs were facing each other. The cruelty in the attacks was tremendous and Thor witnessed as one of the Yggdrasi literally ripped out the legs of one of his most strongest warrior. They were an aberration, they would end up bringing chaos to anyone that denied to follow their orders and if they ever got their hands in _The Art of the Dark Shadows_ they would suceed. He could not allow that.

Spining Mjolnir with speed, Thor launched himself against his enemies with all his strenght as he heard terrible screams and bones breaking around him. They had to keep the Bifrost free but it seemed that that was impossible. It seemed they had enough energy to survive really strong attacks and there was nothing they could do to destroy such energy. They were losing hopes.

* * *

Loki and the others were already feeling weaker and the damn mist kept on drawning their energy away. It was when the creature finally allowed itself to be seen again, standing on its back legs, about to crash whoever stood on its way. Before it managed to, however, the same young lady that had found the source hit it, finally destroying the magical shield that surrounded the creature. The mist instantly disappeared and the sounds of battle reached their ears. The maiden, however, did not have time to commemorate for the monstruous tail of the beast swang violently against her and her weak body was thrown away, falling against the ground with violence.

"No!" Loki whispered and before he left after her, he hit the monster's eyes, making it fall as it roared in pain.

"**Forward!**" The warriors screamed and every single warrior and magician present approached the monster, slowly killing it. On the other side, Loki finally reached the young lady and kneeled next to her.

"I-I.. C-ag-h" She tried speaking, drowning in her own blood that now started flowing from her mouth. Her body was trembling intensely and her opened neck made Loki himself shiver.

"Shh, Shhh, you did amazing, amazing" Loki murmured to her as he gently put his hand over her neck, caressing her face with the other hand to keep her calm "Keep your eyes on me, come on, keep focused, come on"

Before he even had time to heal her, however, her body went limp and the hand that tried holding his arms so frantically fell against the ground. Loki froze and put his bloody hand around her face, trying to make her look back at him.

"Come on, girl, talk to me!" He murmured as he stared into now empty eyes, eyes that once shined with life and determination and that now stared into nothing. Life had faded from her young and cheerful heart. He closed his eyes.

"Damn" the magician cursed but before he could do anything, a giant shadow covered him and when he looked to the sky, instinct made him jump back. Another roar was heard and then another and when the first creature had finally been killed he realized there were three more gathering around the city. Sweat and blood covered his panicked face and for a moment he could not move. The army next to him also realized what was going on and all of them felt as if falling from an abyss, lost without any hope of surviving. In this distraction, the other Yggdrasi warriors managed to take down many of them and only then they were taken back to reality.

"**Loki!**" Odin's voice called him and he turned around, seeing his father surrounded by dozens of their enemies as he burnt them with a spell. "**They have entered the castle!**"

Loki ran after his father, seeing the other magicians around him feeling more confident as they ran after the giant creatures ready to destroy their defenses. He reached his enemis and hitting them with all of his strenght, his scepter pierced through their hearts and he helped Odin to free himself of more of them. But there was a different smile over his face and he listened very carefully to the voices of the Yggdrasis who had entered the castle.

"**Are you sure it is here?**" The first one asked. There was no one inside the castle, only them.

"**I can sense it coming from somewhere near, sir!**" Another one answered and they kept on walking, their feets full of blood disgracing the peaceful rooms of the castle. The further they got into the castle, the harder it was to hear them and soon both Loki and Odin failed in hearing what they were saying. It did not take long before they finally found what they were looking for.

It was, after all, in the library.

An insane laugh echoed through the whole place and as the other Yggdrasis understood what that meant they also started laughing and soon Allfather and his son understood it too...

"They have suceeded" Odin said, calmly.

"Yes, they have!" Loki completed and smiled, launching an Yggdrasi against the wall.

Inside the castle, an Yggdrasi opened _The Art of the Dark Shadows_ with emotion, a maniac grin covering his face. But this grin disappeared in a second as he saw what was inside it.

* * *

Far away, even after the Forgotten Kingdom, the unable to fight stood quietly in safety, covered with a protection created by Odin himself that made them invisible to other's eyes. Frigga was the commander of everything and she made sure to keep everyone safe while they waited for any good or bad news. Under her arms, she opened the sweet book with a little duck on its cover, apparently a kids'book

"Loki, honey So you **did** change your brother's book covers that time..." She thought to herself as she stared into the thousands of writings that she could not understand.

* * *

"**Attack!**" Sif ordered and all of the warriors that were hidden in the castle left their places, running against the many unprepared Yggdrasis. The Asgardians killed the great majority of them, holding their glorious pride in their hearts as they faced death for their Realm and for their people.

Outside, however, things were getting worse.

A furious Yggdrasi had just left the castle. In front of him, there were Odin and his son, unaware of him while more of his partners attacked them directly. He smiled to himself, picking up a sword from a dead men laying against the walls of the castle. He held the sword with will and raced after the young man.

"**LOKI!**" Hogun called him from far but he was too slow and when he turned around a sharp blade pierced through his chest, an agonizing scream leaving his lips. As he fell against the ground, a horrifying pain making his eyes tear up, the only thing he managed to see was his murderer's smile as the Yggdrasi leveled the sword up, ready to stab his heart...

But Odin reacted faster than anyone had ever seen before and in a second, every single Yggdrasi next to them fell against the ground, lifeless. As he reached his son and stared down at him, blood running down his face and back mixing up with sweat, Odin helped him get up and as their eyes met both filled up with tears. Tears of lost hopes, tears of pain and sorrow. Tears of joy... Joy. Because they were doing this together. As father and son.

And especially thanks to this very moment, Loki would never forget how painful it felt to watch his father being hit with a deadly attack and fall against the ground.

"**FATHER!**" He screamed, his voice failing him as the four-armed Yggdrasi started smiling "No N-No, father, H-hold on!" Loki begged him, ready to heal the deep wound that now was taking away his life, a deep wound that had teared his stomach, his coughs hiting the young man's mind with such intensity that he lost conscience of where he was. He needed to save his father! He needed to keep him alive!

But as he tried to heal the man, Odin held his hand strongly, not allowing him to.

"F-Father, I have to!"

"No, L-Loki" The Allfather spoke through his harsh breaths "Y-You p Promised"

Loki widened his eyes. _"And make sure to protect Asgard with your brother when I am gone"_. The words came back to his mind with impetuosity and as tears instantly flowed down his pale face he held his father's head with care, trying to make him feel safe...

But it was already too late. And as these words starting spreading through the Realm, Loki's uncontrollable sobs grew more painful to him

**_"The King of Asgard, The Allfather Odin... Is dead!"_**


	18. By my Brother's Hand

The unexpected words spread faster than any of the present ones had expected. Soon, either friends or foes were repeating the same sentence over and over again - "The Allfather is dead". The depth of such words would never be explained. The pain it caused to the Asgardians, the way it tore apart every single sight of hope they had was gone. And when these words reached Odin's first born, sorrow took over the Nine Realms.

Thor stared to the once shiny castle kilometers away from him. His eyes, lost, searched for any sign of a lie but before he could help it, his lips started trembling. The thought of having lost his hero, the one that had taught him everything he knew, the one that trusted him above anything, the one that had taught him how to be a man, how to be a king…

As Mjolnir felt the Yggdrasis' bodies again, a terrible wrath fell over the God of Thunder. A wrath that evoqued pain and sorrow. He wanted revenge. He needed revenge, he…

He wanted to have his father with him.

Thor's sobs and screams of rage and sadness covered the place, getting louder and louder. The Yggdrasis… They were nothing but monsters! They deserved no mercy! They…

"Loki…" Thor remembered, scared, and once again turned around to look at the wonderful castle far from his reach. If his father had been… Loki was with him… What if he had also-

"Thor, I am sorry about your father!" Heimdall screamed through the cries of despair that still raged on in the battle "But we need to protect Asgard! We need to fight for what he always did!"

Thor, however, was not paying attention to him. He wanted to inflict pain, cruelty into those who had ever dared to set foot in their holy ground. He wanted to make them pay, he would…

He blinked a few times, finally realizing it. Loki had been next to Odin all this time. He had been next to him, fighting along with him, helping him. And yet… And yet he let-

"Heimdall, I must go and find my brother!" Thor said suddenly.

"But Thor, we need you here to protect the Bifrost! There are more coming,we can not-"

"**I am your king now!**" Thor told him, a different shine in his eyes making Heimdall's voice fail him "You are swore to obey **me** now! I will go after my brother while you and our armies protect the Bifrost! **Did I make myself clear?**" He asked and hit an enemy with more strenght that he had ever done, Mjolnir breaking the foe's neck and lauching another dozens of warriors through the air. Heimdall nodded, still concerned, and turned his attention to the last Yggdrasis that had just come through the Bifrost Bridge. Thor left without a word.

He would avenge his father. Loki had failed in protecting him.

And he would pay with his own death.

* * *

"Look at this" Loki heard the nearest Yggdrasi say, mocking him as he stood kneeled next to his beloved father, unable to take his eyes off him as his body froze in sorrow "Were we fearing this piece of crap? Were we fearing a crybaby for all this time, afraid he would be able to defeat US?"

Loki was now surrounded. His eyes closed, he just kept his head down, listening to what his nightmare had already offered him: Painful screams, the sounds of blood dripping from the suffering, fire burning down every single construction he used to admire, the destruction of the only place he could call home…

"_**We all shall remember this day…" **_The same warrior continued and leveled up his sword, aiming for the Frost Giant's heart. There was already a deep wound over his chest but it would not be capable of killing him. They would need to destroy its source "…_**as the day the Mighty Odin and his fool children let the Yggdrasis take over the Nine Realms!**_" He screamed in joy and as his comrades laughed along, he forced the sword through the young magician's heart.

However, he did not move. And, strangely, he seemed… Void.

A deep pain ran through the Yggdrasi's body as Loki's scepter teared his back and launched him against the ground. The others ran after him and, surprised, realized the apparently dead Loki had been a mere illusion. Before they could even reach the real one, however, his scepter hit the ground and an extremely strong force pulled them all away, making the very ground beneath their feet tremble as the sorcerer felt the enormous responsibility fall over him.

"**Do not underestimate the children of Asgard!" **He whispered through his teeth, holding a mass of energy in his hands and launching it over his father's body. A powerful protection came to exist, involving the deceased King of Asgard so no one nor anything could do him any more harm. Until the battle was over, he would be in peace.

"Loki" Sif called him, right after leaving the castle "There is nothing more to protect! We managed to kill the great majority of them inside the castle but it seems there are more coming through the Bifrost!"

Loki"What about the giant ones?" Loki asked, serious. But before Sif could answer, Hogun approached them.

"Two are already down!" He told them "But the third one has disappeared along with our warriors within the mist!"

"Bastards…" He murmured to himself and looked at the sky. There were very few coming now but that still concerned him deeply…

"I think we have to destroy their energy source to make them give up!" Sif said, reminding Loki of what he had been studying the whole week "They shall get weaker and it will be easier to defeat them!"

"But how are going to do such a thing?" Hogun asked. Loki smiled to Sif.

"I think I have an idea!" he said and stared back at the destroyed golden castle of Asgard. He would need to reach its highest spot once again and he turned around, determined to finish this once and for all, for his family, for his people and for his dead father.

Before he managed to enter it,however, a tremendous force took him away and as he felt his body being launched against the ground, he realized how far he had been taken from the castle. His helmet had fallen along with his scepter and Loki, confused, looked back to see what had hit him.

"**Thor**?" Loki gasped in surprise. Thor was holding Mjolnir with a enigmatic look in his eyes. There was something obscure about the way he was looking down at his little brother… Could that be…

Could that be **hate**?

"Tell me, brother…" Thor started speaking, his voice now deep and harsh, something ironical about it "What **exactly** were you doing?"

"I… W-what do you mean?" Loki asked, slowly getting up.

"You were standing right next to him, were you not? And yet… And yet you **let him die**!"

Loki felt a terrible guilty fall over him. He picked his scepter and stared into his brother's eyes, those eyes who now faced him with discontent and disappointment. Those eyes who did not seem to belong the playful and strong brother he had…

"Brother, I-" Loki started but was abruptly interrupted.

"**Do not call me brother, Son of Laufey!**" Thor ordered, fury running through his veins. Loki stepped back, hurt. He had never been called like this. Not by his brother.

"Thor, listen-" Loki started speaking again. Thor was out of his mind, something had got the best of him! The pain of loss had changed him deeply and now the God of Thunder menacingly started approaching the God of Mischief, guided by his sorrow and anger.

"W-When… When I left after Heimdall I-I thought I was doing the right thing…!" Thor cried, Mjolnir claiming for blood "I **trusted **in you to protect him! I did **everything **for you and now **look at what you have done**!"

Loki listened to these words with sadness, his brother's tone of voice hitting his heart with impetuosity. Both men were now slowly walking around each other, their faces covered with blood and sweat. More blood dripped from Loki's chest after being hit with the sword and his trembly hands made it harder to keep focused. At first, he had thought Thor had been mind controlled but the conviction present in his voice was now bringing him doubts.

"Brother, I-I swear that I tried my best-"

"**You are not my brother!**" Thor interrupted him again, tears running down his cheeks. "Loki, do you realize the chaos you have brought into our Realm?"

"**Yes, I remember!"** Loki told him, remembering his father's last words, thinking about the day they had had a fight, remembering when he almost killed Thor "Thor, you have no idea of how terrible I have felt after all of this! But I tried, **I really tried saving him!**"

"How could I have ever believed you deserved another chance to prove yourself worthy? **How could I let myself believe in such a lie?**"

"Thor, please, try to think! Asgard in going down, we cannot lose time with this! Not now! Our father wanted us to-"

"**My **father!" the Odinson spoke and murmured "A Frost Giant would never be good enough to be taken as the son of Odin! A **Laufeyson**!"

Loki hit his scepter on the ground with force "Thor, **enough**! You have to concentrate! You are under the Yggdrasis' control, cannot you see that?" Loki lamented, angry. There was a different shine in his brother's eyes and he could almost clearly see the dark grey eyes covering his brother's light blue ones.

"Under the Yggdrasis' control? What is this fear now, brother? You would not hesitate for one second if that was me in your place!"

"Thor, please, **listen to me!**" Loki asked him but a sinister smile took away his concentration.

"Yes, Son of Laufey, I shall listen…" Thor answered, preparing Mjolnir "I shall listen to your desperate breaths when I see you dying by my hands!" He gave another step and Loki no longer moved, just waiting for him to come "As King of Asgard, I swear I will avenge the Allfather Odin! I swear that I shall make you pay for his death! And I will make sure that you do so with your own death!"

* * *

Mjolnir was an unique weapon. A single hit and a man's life would be taken away in mere seconds. Loki was full aware of that and it was with fear that he dodged Thor's first attack.

The mighty hammer was launched against him, missing its target as Loki hit his brother's arm with magic, Mjolnir hitting the ground instead. Thor fastly turned around and hit the magician in the stomach, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him against the ground. He opened his hand and Mjolnir soon felt his master's grip but Loki kicked him and with a fast movement stood up, grabbing his scepter and casting a strong spell against his brother who fell.

"Thor, it does not have to be like this!" Loki told him, the cries for help reaching his ears as the war for Asgard continued far away. But before he was able to dodge, Thor ran against him and punched his face, just to throw him against the ground again. With no mercy, a strong kick was inflicted over the young man's stomach making him feel a terrible urge to vomit as he coughed blood.

"Does it not, God of Mischief? You almost killed me once; now tell me how it fells to be in my place!" Thor said with anger and kicked his stomach again, an intense coughing leaving Loki's lips which now tasted his own blood. He tried getting up as Thor smiled, somehow glad to see his once called brother twist around his own body in pain. The intense battle had already weakened him deeply and now, as he suffered a great blood loss, the worlds started becoming difuse.

"I-I never really meant to kill you, brother" Loki gasped, getting up "That… That time w-with the Destroyer… And even in the Bifrost… I always knew you were stronger than me. I always knew you would not sucumb to such-" He coughed, looking at his older brother again.

"And, as always, you are a truly good liar, Loki!" Thor said in answer, picking up Mjolnir again and trying to hit the one he used to love so dearly. But Loki dodged again and, with his bare hands, cast a powerful spell over his beloved's face, Thor's scream hitting him like sharp swords as he thought he had gone blind.

"Brother, please, I know you are there somewhere…" Loki started saying, tired.

"Why do you think this is not me, Loki?" Thor asked, angry, as he rubbed his eyes trying to see again "You once hated me, did you not? Why is it so hard to accept that I am the one who hates you, now?"

"I have never hated you, my brother…" Loki told him, sincere "I always loved you, I loved you more than anything but was too afraid to say it and receive no answer"

Thor opened his eyes again, looking at the magician with a enigmatic look in his eyes. Yet, he grabbed Mjolnir once again and started approaching him with no mercy.

"Thor, my brother…"

"I am not your brother…"

"Yes, you **are**!" Loki said with emphasys and Thor widened his eyes "**I **was the one too blind to realize such a thing in the past…"

"You think you are so smart!" Thor sneered, smiling maniacally "You believe that I will change my mind with these words, do you not?"

Loki sighed "No, I do not" They were now face to face and even though Thor was holding his hammer Loki did not care to go after his scepter. His head was pounding and the blood pouring out of his chest would endlessly and slowly drip over the ground. Thor was trembling with hate.

"Yes, you do!" He yelled and with his free hand punched his brother's head with such a force that his forehead was cut and he closed his eyes tightly, holding himself not to attack back "You want me to feel bad for you! You think I am not acting out of my own will and believe I will go back to being the brother you said to love!"

"If there is someone you need to feel bad for… That was your father!" Loki said instantly and before he realized his body hit the ground with violence as Thor punched him on the chest, stronger than he had ever done.

"**Do not dare to speak of him!**"

"You… You did not **see **him die as **I **did-" Loki gasped through his painful groans and he trembled in anguish as he saw his own scepter being gently placed against his neck.

"You do not know what I am capable of doing, Son of Laufey! It would not be hard for me to watch you bleed to death through your opened throat!"

"H-His wish…" Loki continued, ignoring the menacing words "was for us to protect Asgard t… Together. N-No matter the cost…!" He whispered, panting between every single word "But to f-fight each other while Asgard falls… Thor, p-please… O-Our people **need** us…!"

"**My **people need **me **and not a damn traitor like you!" Thor said and forced the staff a little further into the sorcerer's neck, a small cut making the man tighten his fist in fear. But he still continued…

"I-I promised him…" Loki continued staring to the sky, remembering how it used to be when he laid next to his brother on the grass, talking about girls and laughing at their terrible attempts of impressing them… "that I-I would do a-anythig to grant his Realm p-peace… I-If killing me will make you turn your attention to that matter, then, Thor… Finish this for once"

Thor threw the magician's scepter away and grabbed him by the neck, hanging him as Mjolnir once again claimed for blood, strongly held between the God of Thunder's fingers.

"So naïve…" Thor whispered but his eyes showed doubt and there was a mix of horror and sadness on his look "I told you, I will **not **stop at this!"

"I-I do n-not want you to s… Stop…!" Loki gasped, grabbing the arm that was killing him in search of comfort "I-I deserve this, T-Thor… F-For everything I have done, d… Death is m-my only es…cape…!"

His lungs started failing him as the lack of air spread through him and he realized there was nothing he could do now. He did not want to, he needed to keep his promise, he **would **keep his promise…

"I-I h… Have never feared d-death, m-my b-brother…" He managed to whisper through his fooled attempts to breath "A… A-as long as it co-comes by y-…Y-your hands… I-I shall find p… peace…!"

He smiled. Deep inside of these obscure eyes, he could still see the light blue ones that had always made him feel safe. He could trust Thor and did not feel scared when the God of Thunder leveled Mjolnir.

"A single hit over your chest…" Thor said "and it will be over"

Loki nodded slowly, ready for the attack. He closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow and the following words he heard came from his brother's lips.

"This is farewell… Brother"


	19. For You

_"I could have done it, father!", Loki screamed, his tone of voice becoming that of the little boy he once was._

"_I will not let you fall! Never again!" Thor said, tears dripping from his own eyes and falling into the emptyness and the vortex behind them closed by its own._

"_Losing you is my biggest fear"_

"_I wouldn't be able to live without you, brother"_

"_I'd rather die alone than to bring you down with me..."_

"…_The only thing you can do is to try protecting as many lives as you can from now on. It's no too late, brother. It's never too late!"_

_"T-Thor, I-I'm sc… Scared…!"_

_"I-I thought I was g-gonna l-lose you…"_

_"I am just glad for having you by my side…"_

"_You are my brother, remember?"_

"_How could I ever forget?"_

"No… No, Loki, I-I cannot… Loki is…

"Loki is **my brother!**

Mjolnir fell against the ground, making an enourmous rumble. Thor's grip around the magician's neck relaxed and Loki fell on his back, surprised and gasping for air, staring at his brother who screamed in pain, both of his hands pressed against his head.

"S-S-Stop...! L-Loki... I-I cannot- **AAARGH!"**

Loki widened his eyes as he watched his brother fight against the intense mind control he was suffering. Words he could not understand filled up his mind and terror took over his heart as his head felt about to explode. He was not going to make it… He was not going to make it...!

Loki fastly stood up and ran next to his brother. He could not faint here, they needed him now more than ever and with that thought in mind, Loki placed his right hand over his brother's chest, feeling his heart beating frantically and casted a simple spell over him to calm him down. Thor opened his eyes, red with tears of pain, and seeing his little one made his mind fight once again.

"Focus, my brother…" Loki whispered, feeling terribly tired "Do not let them control you, Thor. Keep yourself together…!"

The God of Thunder panted, his hands still pressed against his head. They wanted him to kill the responsible for destroying their defenses, they wanted him to kill the one that had taught the others on how to fully defeat their warriors but… But he was his brother! He was his best friend, his partner, his… His little one. He could not… He could not-

An insane will to take away the life of the magician took over him once again and as much as he told himself not to do it, his fingers tightened around Loki's neck with more determination to kill him than before. Loki gasped for air and Thor sank his fingers deeper, feeling the frantic pulse coming from beneath. However, he could not look at what he was doing and even though his hand was acting by its own, he tried to force himself not to do it and Loki, as panicked as he was, kept concentrated on his brother, using his spell in order to help him resist. Tears were streaming down the older one's face and it was with deep relief that he felt his legs give in and he fell on his knees after letting go of his brother's throat, panting desperately. Loki also kneeled, sweating intensely. However, he did not leg go of his brother as he was the one to give him enough strenght to recover soon enough.

"L… L-Loki…" Thor whispered, staring into his brother's eyes with difficulty. The younger man smiled. His forehead still bleeding, his eyes shined with relief. Thor caressed his face, softly, his voice failing him "I-I am s-sorry… W… What have I done to y-you, my b-brother...?"

"You have done nothing at all!" Loki sighed and held the hand that once tried to kill him which now was making sure to keep him safe… "You were under control, it is alright"

"I-I almost killed you, L-Loki… These words, I-I never meant to-"

"I know, I know…" Loki comforted him, making sure that he was fully awaken "Now… How are you feeling?"

"A little tired but… I feel good!"

"Great. Now, Thor…" Loki started and stared right deep into his brother's eyes, serious. Thor did not like his tone of voice but listened carefully, quickly recovering his conscience "The Yggdrasis may be outnumbered but they have way more energy than us. The only way to stop them is to destroy their source of energy!"

"But… But how?"

"I… Mind controls, if used correctly, can kill the one being controlled"

"You intend in controlling their source? Brother, I know that it is a living being but you remember how you felt while mastering such ability!"

"I know…" Loki sighed. It was something actually hard to do and he had never used it with such intent, of course. During the whole past week he only managed to actually mind control animals and only once he managed to do so by only simply thinkink on his victim "But it is our last chance. Our warriors are too tired to fight back, Asgard is going down and… And they already know we are Allfather's heirs"

Thor lowered his head, trying not to think about their father "These bastards… T-They controlled me when I let my guard down, when I heard that-"

"He is safe now" Loki whispered, fighting against the tears that tried to take over him. Thor had taken care of him so many times before and now it was his turn to take care of his loved friend. Thor was severely hurt inside and he needed to be strong for his big brother… "He made me promise that we would protect Asgard a… After his departure. And I am willing to do anything at my reach to do so!"

"I left Heimdall and the others… Alone by the Bifrost! I-I need to go back and help them!"

"Then be ready! As soon as their source is destroyed, they shall grow weaker and that will be the right time for us to be victorious!" Loki said, making Thor smile, his teary eyes showing some hope at last.

"A… Are you sure you can do this? No harm done?"

"Leave that matter to me" Loki said, remembering Thor's question weeks ago… _"What exactly happens if a sorcerer uses more power than he can handle?"_ "As for you, please, promise me you will not let anything get in your way!"

"It is a promise but... Loki, please, be careful!"

Loki smiled "I will try".

* * *

Thor headed for the Bifrost, fearing what he would find when he reached the place. Looking around, he saw many of his men lifeless as other dodged the attacks that were now coming from everywhere. There were Yggdrasian archers around the place and even though the giant creatures were gone the air was covered in a dark smoke. He landed next to Heimdall who had just killed the last Yggdrasi that entered the Bifrost and when he turned around he widened his eyes in surprise.

"Thor! What about Loki?"

"He is going after their energy source! We need to prepare ouselves, it will be the perfect moment for us to attack!"

"Will he use mind control, I wonder?" Heimdall questioned "I have been watching him for the past week and I think it is too early for him to try such a thing, my King. The Yggdrasis are way more powerful than they seem"

"I know… But… But I trust him" Thor said, facing Heimdall's concerned look. They turned around and dodged more arrows that were heading their way, joining their armies against the creatures that still looked for Asgard's fall. The anger for losing sight of their precious book drove them all to madness and now anything nor anyone would stop them.

Loki ran as fast as he managed to in order to reach the highest part of the castle. His legs, however, would not cooperate and kept on trying to bring him down, the constant blood loss making him feel dizzy. But he kept on going and, before he entered the castle, he turned around to look again to his home, the wonderful place now turned into ruins. He did not see Sif nor Hogun around and without any second thoughts, he crossed the gate, memories filling up his mind as he headed for his goal…

"_Why is it so bad to make use of magic? I just don't get it!" A 17 years old Loki growled at his father. They were outside at the gardens, simply enjoying the cool breeze that tried messing up with their hair "You also have magical powers, father! Why can't I?"_

"_It is hard for an Asgardian to have interest towards dark magic, my son. Anyone who feels tempted by such is usually bad seen because of the chaos such knowledge can bring to our people"_

Loki looked around as he walked through dozens of dead bodies spread through the castle's long corridors. There was no living being around. He kept on walking, thinking of his goal…

"_How much do you know about it, Loki? You have been searching about such subject for a long time…"_

"_I know the basics… I still have too much to learn. But I have no one to teach me, unlike Thor and the other warriors around our Realm… Do you think we, magicians, will be respected one day? Like you are?"_

"_I do not think, Loki. I am sure of it. But that will only come to be when one of them does something truly magnificent and, sadly, all of the ones who have enough potential to do so end up losing their way…"_

Loki coughed, suddenly feeling a heavy pain hit over his body. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Focus…" He kept on telling himself "Focus!".

"_You need to think, however, about your own safety, my child" Odin told him, calmly "I believe that as long as you manage to control yourself, learning these dark arts will only be helpful. But just as a warrior, a sorcerer has his limits…"_

"_Oh, you are worried that I may use more than I can take, right?" Loki asked. _

"_So you are attentive to your use of energy… Those are good news. I feel relieved. Yet… I must know, Loki… Are you fully aware of the risks?"_

Pain. A terrible pain.

Loki fell on his knees, quickly putting his hands over the arrow that had just pierced through his flesh, aiming for his stomach. Blood instantly dripped out of his mouth as the world became a blur to his eyes and his veins burned with such a rage that he thought someone had sliced his heart. His scepter fell and he looked down at the arrow, panting and sweating. He didn't have time to waste…

Decided to reach the top of the castle at any cost, Loki Laufeyson grabbed the arrow and slowly pulled it out of his body, screaming in agony as he did. Looking at the point of it, his heart skipped a beat as he realized what was supposed to kill him.

"_Poison! A strong and deadly one, capable of killing a grown man…"_

He put his hand over the deep wound, eyes tightly closed and used a bit of his energy for a healing spell. He could not, however, waste too much of his power. What he was going to do would need it and, that thought, he just made sure to slow down the process. He cleaned the blood from his mouth and with great effort got up, holding his scepter with might and making sure to kill the hidden archer that had hit him. His senses were getting confused and his vision started to black out bit by bit but he kept on going. He would not save himself... There was something more important to save.

"_You do understand what will happen to you if you use more than you should?" Odin finished his question with a serious tone of voice. Loki answered with the same tone._

"_If a sorcerer uses more power than he can handle… More than his body can handle… He would not survive... Am I right?"_

"_I am glad you are aware of that!"_

Loki groaned in pain as he finally reached the right place. He had been here a few mintues before it all started. And now here he was again: Ready to finish it for once and for all. He just hoped the last bit of power he had would be enough.

A strong hit of his scepter being sent against the ground, Loki stared down at the war that raged on. He tried to forget about everything, he needed to concentrate now more than he had ever done. He held his scepter with both of his hands and closed his eyes, nothing holding him back. Sif had been working with him, she had told him about their source of energy and even though they only knew it had a life of its own, the fact that it had already communicated with him once made him feel secure. His dead father, his destroyed Realm, everything came back at once and it was with a great effort that he finally managed to localize it.

The Yggdrasis felt a sudden lack of air as their master's mind was taken. And so did the one who had finally managed to control it.

Loki started panting as soon as he managed to finally get into its mind. But the Yggdrasis were the ones to develop such strong and deadly ability and they were strong enough to resist it for some time, as painful as it was. But although Loki felt as if every single bone of his were being broken and even though his heart started beating unconstantly, making him shiver, he did not let go of it. If he did, he would never be able to control it again and the survival of everything he knew depended on this. He opened his eyes and stared to something he could not understand as the same voice he had heard days ago started speaking to him.

"_**How dare you use of our knowledge to attack us? How dare you try to kill me, the creator of the Nine Realms, knowing you shall never be able to fully master our abilities?"**_

Loki's body was trembling compulsively as he forced himself to resist the other's power. They were stronger than he would ever be…

* * *

The Yggdrasis surrounding Thor started acting strangely, as if they could feel something was wrong. Thor smiled to himself, thinking about Loki…

* * *

"Thor, my brother…" Loki started speaking mentally. He wished Thor could hear him and even though he knew he could not he would still tell him, he needed to tell him… "You are going to be a great King. I want you to take care of our people, of everything our father loved so dearly… I want you to take care of our mother… Of Jane… Of your family…"

The enigmatic creature under his control started screaming in pain, confused at how such a young sorcerer could resist him for so long. Such primitive creature would never be able to understand, however, how the fear of losing someone can make us, mortals, become stronger and face our deepest fears with no regrets. Or course, such a thing was given to us by the Gods and Loki Laufeyson now found himself tightly holding his scepter not to fall as his legs tried to give in and his conscience forced him to stand up…

"I never wanted it to be like this. I never wanted to make any of you suffer and I do not deserve your forgiveness, brother... I never did..."

"_**He can not hear you, fool!"**_ The harsh voice interrupted him _**"He can not hear you and he will never do! You shall fall dead and I will still be alive, laughing over your dead body!"**_

"But if I have ever managed to do something… If I ever managed to come this far, to overcome my fears, to truly become a man and to finally understand the real meaning of family… Thor, my brother, everything I did… It was for you"

Loki closed his eyes once again and now he truly spoke to his victim. His voice was soft and yet brought a deep impact over the creature…

"He may not be listening to me but I am fully aware he will still be near in my departure. As for you, I am sorry…" He opened his hands and his eyes shined with a mystical green energy "You will be alone. And so will your people!"

A movement of his hand and a enourmous explosion was heard. For a moment, all of the present managed to see the first Realm to ever exist shining in the red skies of Asgard. But then it vanished once again... This time, however, it would never be appearing again. Its heart had been destroyed. It no longer existed.

All of the Yggdrasi stared around and horror took over them as they realized what had happened. Some still tried to fight but were easily defeated, slowly being killed by their own lack of power. Soon, the last few of them were surrendering and with a scream of joy and relief, the King of Asgard announced.

"**Asgard is victorious!" **

The Asgardians celebrated with more happiness than they thought they would. Their Realm was turned upside down and the dead ones were spread around the ground. But the dead ones would finally be able to rest in peace now and something deep inside of each one of the survivors told them that better times were to come. Victory was theirs! Asgard was safe! **They** were safe!

But words of despair can darken all happiness in the word. And these words came to Thor by Heimdall's lips.

"My King…" Heimdall called him, deeply concerned "Loki is in danger!"

Thor's heart seemed to stop at hearing these words. Without thinking twice, he used Mjolnir to reach his brother. He knew were he was and it was with a intense despair that he landed next to him, the sight killing him inside out.

"**Brother!"**

Thor ran towards the falling body of Loki, desperate to hold him before he hit the cold floor. He held him as fast as he managed to yet his body was heavy and Thor kneeled down, holding him softly and taking care so he would not fall. Laying his brother's head over his lap with shaking hands, he caressed his head and tried to clean the blood that kept pouring out of his forehead and falling over his eye, the deep scar over one of them making it all too worse. Thor stared into the green eyes of his little one, searching for a shine of life as the young man's face became paler and paler as seconds passed by… Loki opened his mouth with difficulty, trying to say something but all he managed to do was to drown in his own blood, slowly dripping from his mouth as he forced himself to breath.

Thor panicked as he realized a deep wound over Loki's stomach, more blood dripping from what was left of flesh that was tore apart by the poisonous arrow that had hit him. His eyes where shining…

Shining with fear. Shining with pain.

Shining with tears.

"D…D-d-did it w-work…?", Loki gasped, a terrible feeling of being teared appart hitting his mind and body inside out as the intense use of magic kept drawning all of his energy away and the poison slowly spread through his veins...

Thor's eyes filled up with tears as he lost control over himself. Loki's face was way too pale and his once green eyes were becoming empty ones as they became blank, fastly dilating. His breathing made a tearing sound, **to breath** was hurting him. He was too weak, his hair wet with a mixture of blood and sweat. Yet, the only thing he wanted to know was if his home was safe…

"Y-Y-You did it!", Thor whispered through his painful cry, holding his best friend's head with both his hands, making sure he was listening, praying that he would keep listening… "Y-You saved our home, L-Loki… Y-Y-You saved all of us! P-Please, k-keep your eyes on m-m-me…"

"F… F-fa-father…" Loki's voice sounded weaker as seconds passed, his chest going up and down with violence as he tried to stay awake. More tears dripped from his eyes as he kept speaking, the pain slowly spreading through his whole body "I…I-It's m… M-my f-fault that he… H-he…"

"No! No, it's your f-fault!" The older brother told the young one, caressing him softly "He w-would be proud of you! I a-am proud of you, brother! Y-You have no idea o-of how m-much I am p-proud…!"

Loki coughed, his lungs being compressed by his useless attempts to breath. His eyes tried to close by their own but he needed to stay awake! He tried moving his arms, just his hands, anything, but they just wouldn't obey his commands. He panicked, feeling the world becoming darker and darker as his senses became confuse… His whole body started shaking and the pain grew stronger, he… He could not die, not here, not right now, Thor would need him now that father was gone, he would need him and he wanted to be with him more than anything… But his lungs, just as his heart, started failing him and the venom hit his mind with such speed that he had to try hard to be able to think straight.

He… He was scared!

"B… B-b-b-bro-t-ther…!", he tried calling through desperate breaths, his failing heart beating with force as it tried to keep him alive. Thor was trembling as much as he was, if not more, his own heart failing him as something told him his biggest fear was facing him. He has swore to protect Loki since they were chidlren but he could do nothing to help while he tried begging for help, tried begging for his life…

"I-I-I'm… S… So ...Sor... ry…", Loki managed to say, sobbing. He loved his brother more than anything, he understood that, and he felt really regretfull for all he had done in the past. He just wanted to say it once more, he wanted to say how much he loved that playful brother he had and how much he was sorry for bringing him so many problems… He just wanted to say goodbye but even his mind seemed to fight against that, slowly killing him…

"Shhh, Shhh… It's ok now!" Thor whispered, his soft voice hitting Loki's mind as a healing drug. The God of Thunder smiled as his tears fell over his brother's bloody face and tried to look calm for a second, just for a second so he would feel calm and be taken to a safe place. He would be healed, Thor himself would take care of him, he believed in that, he knew it! His words sounded so peaceful… Like...

Like a lullaby.

"I-I-It's alright…! T…T-There's nothing to f-fear, brother... You… Y-You are safe! I…"

"I am here with you!"

Loki's body instantly answered to these words. His breathing became much calmer and his shaking hands just laid resting over his chest. There was a sudden burst of light in his eyes and they shined with the life they had once kept for so long. A shadow of a weak smile surpassed the once mischievous God face and a single tear left his eyes. Why should he feel afraid? He had his brother with him. There was nothing to fear, nothing. No matter what happened, he would be safe… He would always be safe… With him…

With him…

Thor felt his younger brother's body relax over his lap and as he felt his little one's hand trying to hold his arm, a deep and once forgotten memory filled up his mind, a rusty yet unique memory. Both smiled weakly to each other while drowning in tears and Thor tightned his grip around his brother's hand…

"_T-T-Thor…? B-Brother…?"_

_The 8 years old Thor Odinson was sleeping on his red and gold bed, a beautiful blanket made of feathers involving his small body. Annoyed, he lifted his head just a little bit to see his 6 years little brother standing at the door, trembling from head to feet, his face covered with fear._

"_W-What is it, Loki?" Thor asked, yawning while doing so._

"_I… I-I had a nightmare…!"_

_The little Loki was about to burst into tears. The nights were always cold in Asgard and now, on winter, it was pratically impossíble to stay out of bed during the night. However, fear had managed to pull the little boy out of bed and now, freezing while waiting for an answer, he wondered if it wouldn't have been wiser to bring his blanket with him._

Thor hiccuped as a last smile surpassed his young brother's lips and he wiped away a drip of blood that started running down his mouth. Closer to him, he realized how he trembled deeply…

"_I-It's cold!" Loki cried, hoping his brother would answer soon._

"_Humpf… Fine, you can stay with me. Only today!"_

_Relieved, the future magician jumped over his big bro's bed and, before Thor had realized it, was engulfed by the warm blanket._

"_And be quiet!", Thor said "I have to train tomorrow and I'm very tired!"_

Loki tried to speak again. To call for Thor one last time, to hear his voice in answer, to keep him in his mind and heart for all eternity. But he didn't manage to and failed, the last breath held within him finally letting go…

"_Thor…?"_

"_Yeah, brother?" Thor asked patiently as he realized how scared his little one was._

"_A… Are you sure it is safe? To… To sleep, I mean. T… The nightmares, I-"_

"_Of course it is safe, bro. I promise you, okay? I'm right by you side. You can sleep now. And when you wake up…"_

"L… L-Loki?"

"…_I'll still be here"_

Thor's voice failed him deeply as he watched his brother's tired but peaceful eyes close right in front of his. Loki's head, as if he was falling asleep, slowly fell over his brother's lap, lost, the hand being held now limp heading for the floor. A last tear left his light green eyes and his once panicked face no longer showed emotion… Loki, his partner, his best friend, his brother, his little one, Loki…

Loki was gone.

"No... No, L... Loki, m… M-My brother, L-Loki…"

Thor held his motionless head with both hands, searching for any trace of life left behind, scared as he kept on calling but received no answer. As much as he caressed him, as much as he talked to him, as much as he begged for him to wake up, deep inside he knew there was nothing he could do. Deep inside, he knew he would never hear the voice that had been following him since he was a child again, he would never feel his tight embrace, he would never…

He would never be able to say goodbye.

"L-L-Loki, d… Don't… D-Don't leave m… M-me…"

Thor's sorrowful cry filled up the sky as he laid his head over his brother's, sobbing over his beloved friend, just wishing he could be hugged back, just once more before he fell held him close, begging for him to wake up and make him feel safe, the only one that made him feel sure that there was nothing to fear. He needed to tell him how much he cared, he wanted to tell him how proud he was of having him as a brother, he…

"O-O-Oh, L-Loki-i…" Thor sobbed uncontrolably, bringing him closer and closer, his heart sinking deeper as he was forced to realize he would not be called back… "M-My little o-one, I-I l-love you s… S-so-much…!"

Nothing else mattered to him. He did not care about having won the war. If he was going to be alone, it would not be worth it. If he was going to be alone then...

The magician's limp body kept being held by the warrior's arms. He had promised to keep him safe, he had promised he would protect him... But he had failed him. And as Thor hid his face in his brother's chest, he realized.

They had yet so much to share. And he didn't even have time to say goodbye... He didn't have time to say how much he loved him. And now would never know.

He would never know...


	20. Memories

**Note: This chapter is going to be told from Thor's perspective, in first person. However, the memories (In italic) will be in third person, from the author's perspective. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I was falling... Zillions of stars passed through me as my body became useless into the wilderness of the dark and cold. There was no one to save me: I was lost within myself, it was only me and my madness taking over of the last bit of sanity that remained safe inside... But even that was fading now.

I tried to scream, but it was as if there was no sound and nothing came out of my mouth. My head started aching, an insane will to throw up falling over me.

I screamed endlessly, desperate for help, desperate to hear a voice that would assure me I was safe. But there was no voice and my screams were in vain. No one would hear me. There was no one here. I was alone.

* * *

I finally opened my eyes, not knowing where I was, sweating and panting intensely until I finally realized it all had been just a dream. Sitting straight up, I could feel my head pounding and I rubbed my face, trying to shake the memories away. Looking through the window, however, I realized the day was cloudy. Feeling my throat getting dry, I could do nothing but curse at the skies…

I hated days like those. Days where my mind would stand against me and keep bothering me with these remembrances… 3 months had passed since it all happened but the pain still felt too strong for me to bear and I still remembered everything clearly. Fighting against the tears that threatened to bring me down, I still feared getting up and realizing he was not at home. Everyday, I would still hope to see him around, to simply hear his voice once more… But reality would always hit me and force me to get up knowing that would not happen. I could not leave Asgard like that… It needed its king.

I finally got up, finding hard to stand with all this silence surrounding me. I changed my clothes without paying attention, my mind once again bringing me back memories I was just a little boy back then and I remembered of how he would always sneak into my room and tickle me to wake me up. I would always wake up angry at him but in the inside I loved such habit. I…

And there I was again, remembering these days as a single tear already streamed down my cheek. I sighed and opened the door.

Facing the long corridor in front of me, I smiled softly. It was not as beautiful as it had been once, of course, but our men had done a great job so far at cleaning and rebuilding the castle. Walking through it while heading for the main hall, I once again smiled to the ones that were around, working to recover Asgard to its full glory. As I went further I finally saw my childhood friends at the table. Fandrall, as always, was flirting with the young ladies near him (It was amazing to see he had not lost his old self after the war). Hogun, even though he was serious, had something in his eyes that brought me peace and as soon as Volstagg saw me in the distance he called me to join them with a wave of his hand but I denied it, not feeling too well for the day. Besides, there was a place I wanted to go to before doing anything else. As I reached for the entrance gate, however, my mother approached me and kissed my forehead with care.

My mother, Frigga, is without a doubt the woman that inspires me the most. Even though we could see dark circles under her eyes, they held no tears. I knew she still cried to herself during the night when there was no one around but she never did in front of any of us, always being strong and making sure to make us strong as well. There was always a cheerful smile playing on her lips and even the day after it all happened she did not give in to her sadness while holding me in her arms… I held her hands with care and also kissed her forehead before leaving.

The sight of our once peaceful Asgard now lacking its colors, broken, had had a deep impact over all of us. Men, women and children, all of the Asgardians were helping as they could. It felt actually wonderful to see how a war managed to change us so much… We had all learned a lesson for life and now we would always work together. Warriors and magicians. Equally. As one.

My little brother's big dream.

As I kept on walking, I waved back to my comrades. The ruins would be vanished from our Realm with time and we were slowly managing to go through what had happened. We could easily find comfort in each other's arms as we all were going through the same but... Sometimes we need a specific person's smile. Sometimes, we need a specific person's embrace… It was all I needed.

I stood in silence, staring at his golden and silver grave. To be so close yet so far from him, it just… I sighed. It is something that cannot be explained. It feels important for me to be here but I just...

I cannot help but be reminded of it all. I cannot help but be reminded… Of that day.

* * *

_She could not find them anywhere! Sif knew that Thor had taken Loki far from the castle but she just could not find them anywhere. There was something wrong about all of this: Why would he have attacked his brother at such a time? A few minutes later, she at last gave up and returned to near the castle, helping the others. _

_And then it happened. An immense force was felt by all of them and as it crossed the Realm every single one of the Yggdrasis showed horror in their eyes and were soon defeated. No one understood what had happened but it was what helped them in defending Asgard. And as soon as she started commemorating with her comrades as the thunderous voice of Thor was heard across the Realm._

_**"Asgard is victorious!"**_

_But the minutes passed by and soon she was reminded of how Loki had been attacked again. There was a bad feeling over her chest and she desperately searched for Heimdall. He would know what had happened._

_"Heimdall!" she called out as she approached him who was still standing next to the Bifrost "Thor and Loki, where-"_

_"At the highest spot of the castle" He answered, looking concerned and before she left he told her "Lady Sif... Please, be gentle"._

_She fastly got on a horse and headed for the castle. Running through its corridors with fear, she finally reached the place she had been looking for but the sight… The sight killed her inside and she covered her mouth with both of her hands, tears already running down her face…_

_His little brother's dead body tightly held within his arms, Thor was standing on his knees, rocking back and forth as his whole body shaked endlessly, his right hand cuddling his little one's dark hair as if trying to make him feel safe. His face buried into Loki's chest, Thor was tirelessly whispering his name as more tears kept on running down his face, the pain too much for him to bear. His deep and sorrowful sobs made it harder for him to breath and he gasped for air while still calling his name…_

_"L-L-Lo-oki-i... L-Lo-ki, a-ans-s-wer m-me...!" He cried out loud, his beloved friend's body already getting cold… Sif held the tears as much as she could but the they would not stop flowing and she quietly sobbed, away from Thor. Loki… Loki had died. He had died while fighting for Asgard, he had died protecting his Realm and that would not have happened if…_

_She tighly closed her eyes. It had all been her fault. She had brought destruction upon Asgard, she had brought death over many innocent lives and now… The only one that knew about it was gone. The only one that knew about it but denied to tell anyone. **"If I tell Thor, he will be really disappointed and may never forgive you… But if you tell him, as much disappointed as he will be, he will still be proud you were able to confess your mistakes".** These had been his words. And yet she was too weak to say anything. And now…_

_Thor started coughing as he choked in his tears, the sorrow suffocating him as he once again tried to talk to the man in his arms. He held Loki's head softly and trying to control himself whispered his name again, asking him to wake up, telling him he would be safe now, telling him how much he loved the little magician that had lived with him for so long… Sif took a deep breath to control herself. She had never seen Thor so lost, so desperate, so shocked… He hugged his little one tighter, as if expecting to be hugged back even if he knew that would not happen. Sif cleaned the tears of her face and, tring to keep herself together, approached the God of Thunder from behind._

_"Oh, dear…" She whispered, putting a hand over his shoulder, the sight still killing her inside out… She closed her eyes, not capable of holding the tears after feeling her loved one tremble so deeply, trying to find comfort on his little one…_

_"I-I-I s.. Swore t-to protect h-him…" Thor hiccuped, lost within his biggest fear "I-I-I w-was supposed t-to p-protect h-… Him…"_

_Sif tightened her fingers over Thor's shoulder. She wanted to do something to help but she could do nothing. He held his young brother's head next to his, not knowing what to do, fearing he would not have enough courage to leave him alone.. He could not, he needed to stay with him until he woke up, he had promised he would wait_

_"Thor, honey…" Sif tried to call his attention but to no avail._

_"I-I-I will n-not l-let go of h-him… N-never again…!"_

* * *

A soft pat on my back brought me back to reality. And as I felt his hand fall over my shoulder, I smiled, control and peace returning to my mind.

"If you had told me you would be coming here today, I would have come with you" Loki said, smiling softly in a way only he could. His light green eyes were so peaceful and the way he looked at me was enough to calm me down. Color was finally returning to his pale face and he held me tightly, making me feel safe.

"I was not thinking straight today… I am sorry" I told my little brother and put my hand over his shoulder, getting closer to him.

"Do not be. It is alright" He said and let me lay my head over his shoulder.

* * *

_Thor would not calm down. His whole body was trembling compulsively and even though he was not sobbing anymore, he would just stare into empty space while tears kept on flowing. Sif was getting desperate but no matter what she said he would not move. She waited patiently as a shocked Thor caressed his brother's head with care. But something was different. Something he felt deep inside and that brought him hope even though he could not understand why. He waited for a few more seconds before holding Loki's hand again and he realized with surprise that he was cold... **Really **cold! _

_"Hey. H-hey, Loki. Loki…?He started calling him again, his voice calmer as he looked to his brother's face expecting him to open his eyes. As Sif realized it, though, she took a deep breath, hurt and ashamed. Thor was acting irrationally and she feared that he would not want to leave his brother behind even though he was not alive. Before she could say anything, however, he interrupted her "Sif, h.. H-he is just… Too cold!"_

_Sif lowered her head, not really knowing what to say. He was dead! But how would she explain such a thing to someone so frightened as he was right now? Thor, however, was focusing on his own thoughts. Loki was not simply cold, he was freezing. Just like_

_Just like a Frost Giant._

_"Sif!" He called her as he searched for a vital sign "Sif, please, we need to hurry and take him to the healing room immediately!" _

_"W-What?" She gasped in surprise "T-Thor, sweetheart, I am sorry b-but… Loki-"_

_"Sif, I… I-I think he is alive!" Thor whispered, not believing in his own words. Loki did not move at all and he also did not give any sign of being listening. Thor found it hard to feel any pulse but there was just something about him that… It was as if his Jotun blood was trying to save him. As if… As if the other guy, his Jotun self, was protecting him! And even though it was confusing, even though it did not seem to make any sense, Thor just felt it… Something was keeping him alive but he still needed help!_

* * *

To see my brother recovering with such speed, by my side, to see this peaceful and calming smile over his lips… I had never seen him like this. His light green eyes held no fear and when he spoke I could feel tranquility in his voice. He had gone through a lot and even though he was the youngest one, he was the one taking care of me now. Only he knew how to make me happy and only he was able to make me relax. The only one that fully understood me. He always did.

"I miss him…" I whispered, sadness overwhelming me, my head laying against my litte brother's shoulder.

"I miss him too…" He answered and patted my head "But no matter where he is… He is surely watching over us. And he must be truly proud of you as a King just like I am"

I smiled to myself. Even though Loki did not say it, I knew he still blamed himself for our father's death. Sometimes he would suddenly stop whatever he was doing and head back to his room, staying in there alone. He had become such a strong man… Just like my mother, he did not allow himself to feel sad while near others. We were both helping each other through it and to think I almost lost him forever, I just… I hugged him, feeling down, and he hugged me back. We said nothing for a while but words were not really needed. We just needed each other. It was more than enough.

* * *

_It took him some time before they finally found the Healing Room. The place had been magically protected along with many other rooms to give aid to the Asgardians after the battle but it was full of people and it was hard to find someone that could truly help. The whole time, however, Loki had been safe, laying on his brother's arms. He grew colder and colder and even if his skin color was the same, Thor was almost sure of it..._

_While waiting, the despair taking over him, he could not keep his eyes away from his beloved one, expecting him to react somehow. But he did not... He did not even seem to be breathing at all! But Thor knew he would be fine, he knew it, he had faith, he... Sif stood next to him and when they finally put him on a bed, the healers told them..._

_"Incredible... It is barely perceptible but... He is alive!"_

_It took a whole week for Loki to wake up. And when he did, Asgard shined brighter once again._

* * *

"Come on..." Loki called me with a low voice "We have to help the others, brother"

"Yes..." I answered with teary eyes but turned around and we headed for The Bifrost. We, along with many other, were helping in rebuilding it. It was a tough job, specially now that everyone still felt a little worn out - Loki, for example, would not able to cast any kind of spell for a while. But everyone was helping as they could and we walked slowly and calmly to the Bifrost while talking to each other. My mishievous brother! He always knew how to cheer me up. He made me laugh like no one would ever do and words will never explain how much it means to have him by my side. I do not think I would have been able to go through it all if he was not there for me.

I think he is tring to prove something to himself. I think he wants to become stronger in order to help people but he needs to show himself he can do it. However, I cannot help but think that, as days go by, that need is being left behind. He took good care of his second chance. There was nothing else to prove to anyone.

Sif was also helping with the rebuilding of the Bifrost. It had been a long time since I had spoken to her, though. I do not feel comfortable after knowing she was the responsible for everything and I simply cannot understand how Loki can talk to her as if nothing happened. Perhaps... Perhaps he learned even more lessons than I did.

* * *

_"He is still not talking to you?" Loki asked Sif. He was on his bed, reading a book as usual. She had just entered the room to visit him. The Goddess still could not believe in his recovery... But she was glad. And she smiled as she saw the light of life shining in the magician's eyes once again._

_"Yes, he... He is truly mad at me for what I have done and for what we all have gone through because of me. I cannot blame him."_

_"At least you were the one to tell him about it. It is not easy to receive redemption, Sif. It requires time and a great effort... But I assure you it is worth it" Loki said and smiled back. Sif simply could not believe it..._

_"But... The whole Realm is against me" She whispered "You had Thor when you needed him but I have no one"_

_"You have me!" Loki told her, smiling once again. _

_"W... What? No, I do not! Loki, you went through hell because of me! When you needed support **I **was the one to stand against you! Why would you even think of helping me through this?"_

_"Because I know how it feels to be left behind." He told her and went back to his book, 'Origin: The Ancient Theory'. Sif said nothing. No words could express how grateful she was to the man she used to bother so much. A mix of regret and sadness took over her but then she thought about Odin… It was not a fight for her! It was for their people._

* * *

"Prince Loki?" A 9 years old boy came running to my brother with a little box in his hands. Loki turned around.

"Just Loki is fine, kid" He said and kneeled to stay as tall as the boy. He was given the little box.

"I made this, sir. For you. To show you my gratitude for saving my life and my family's!" The boy said with a cheerful smile. As Loki opened the box, he laughed with joy as he picked up the small green wooden staff, hand made by the boy.

"This is amazing!" Loki told him with a sincere smile while holding the gift with care.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you, my King!" The little one said, happy. But Loki shook his head.

"You will never be like me, child…" He said, patting his head "You will be even better that I will ever be!"

The boy smiled more than he had ever done and happily went back, next to his mother who was patiently waiting a little further. It was amazing to see my brother like this. I often called him the God of Lies but he no longer lied. And I did not really care about finding a name for him… Why should I? He was what I wanted him to be! Simple as that.

He was my brother. My only and little brother. Right by my side for all eternity.

* * *

_They were at the garden. It had been two months since Loki woke up and he was allowed to leave the castle for a while. Of course, Thor would be there with him. Both were laying on grass, looking at the stars, enjoying being with each other._

_"You are the best brother I could ever ask for!" Thor told Loki and both laughed. They did not care if it sounded childish. The truth is, life is too fragile for us to let go so easily. And they had understood how strong simple words were. They understood we need to enjoy the time we have in here while we still can and to show how much they cared about each other was special, exactly as it should be "You know, you would be an amazing king!"_

_"Maybe..."_

_"What do you mean by maybe?"_

_"Let us just say that... I do what I want?"_

_"Yeah, right!" Thor laughed "No, really, I... I am glad. If anything like this ever happens again, I... I know you will be an amazing ruler, Loki"_

_"I will not have time for that, brother" Loki said smiling. Thor widened his eyes in surprise._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"For me to become a King... I would need you to leave Asgard permanently or to have you dead, right? Well, I would never let you leave Asgard permanently, of course, it is pretty obvious"_

_"But if I die-"_

_"Do you really think I would let you die alone?"_

* * *

I felt safe once again.


	21. Epilogue

Two years had passed since the War against the Yggdrasis happened. Asgard became known around all of the Nine Realms for being the most peaceful place to live in. Thor, the God of Thunder, ruled over the Realm like no other King had ever done and the two years after the War had been the most sucessful and calm Asgard had always ever witnessed. Of course, his raign had been the only one where two men ruled over a Realm. And these men happened to be brothers.

Thor and Loki watched over the Realm with might and took great care of their people. Thor, the God of Thunder, became the strongest warrior of the Nine Realms while Loki, the God of Mischief, became the most powerful sorcerer of them, having mastered half of all of the dark arts present in the Yggdrasian book. Soon enough, they started to be called **"The Brothers",** a name that became stronger as time passed. No one ever dared to face such powerful entity, for no one was match for them. While they rules, no one ever heard about any more wars, no one ever heard about any other threat. Asgard was at peace. Asgard was safe.

( - - - )

It was funny to see Thor like this, carrying Mjolnir on one hand and a Midgardian suitcase on the other to keep his future clothes in. They were walking towards the King's chamber in order to reach the highest spot of the castle… Great place, a reminder of chaos and tranquility at the same time. Loki was laughing.

"Very well then, broth: If something different ever happens in here, what do you do?" Thor asked, almost running.

"I shall call you immediately so you can return in safety to help us!" Loki answered with a wise tone, his scepter tightly held by his hand as he raced after his excited brother.

"And if I take longer to return that I promised?"

"That would be a week! If you do not return in exactly 7 days I shall ask Heimdall to look for you and if I see you doing something stupid-"

"You will come after me, right, that is pretty obvious" Thor smiled, almost dropping his suitcase "And, the last question but not less important… If you suddenly go mad and decide to rule Asgard by on own, what are you supposed to do?"

"If I go mad and decide to become Asgard's supreme ruler, I shall warn you about my decision so you can take all of your things to Earth and live in there while I watch over the Nine Realms. Quite simple, this plan of yours"

"We need to do things right, do we not?" Thor asked and turned around. They were already at the well known place and time had finally come "Thank you, brother!"

"I promised I would help with the Bifrost so you could go back to your loved one, did I not?" Loki said laughing and both wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace "Promise me you will do nothing stupid?"

"I cannot promise that, brother. But I will be back soon so no harm done"

"Great, your eyes are shining again! Just go!" Loki told him. The new Bifrost was emanating power and Heimdall was, as always, watching over the Realms. However, Heimdall alone was no longer able to send others through them and only a hit of the King's scepter on the ground would make it work correctly. A matter of security "And do not forget to ask Heimdall where she is. Knowing this stupid brother of mine, you can easily get lost while looking for her"

Thor just laughed. He could not disagree with these words so he decided to stay quiet. Asgard was brilliantly well so he had nothing to fear. Besides, while he was out,there would be another trustful King on the throne so he really did not feel afraid. Jane had waited two years for him and now he would finally see her again!

"Take care, brother! Of everything!" Thor asked Loki but as soon as he prepared to leave he was called back by his little one.

"Wait, Thor, I… Loki placed his hands over Thor's shoulders and looked at him with a serious expression "There is something I have always wanted to tell you and… I think this is the best time to do so"

Thor blinked a few times, uneasy. Why would Loki leave such an importan matter for the very last moment? He stared into the younger God's eyes which showed worry and waited for the answer… Loki took a deep breath and, right before saying it, gave Thor his known mischievous smile.

"I have always wanted to be an uncle!"

Thor gave him a slight punch in the arm while blushing like mad, laughing uncontrolably. "W-What are you… I-I am just going to see her…! A-and…"

"Of course you are. You are in love, stood away from her during two whole years and when you finally see her- Come on, brother, I am not that stupid!"

"Loki, how c- Argh, forget it!" Thor laughed and before Loki could say anything else, left for the Bifrost. Loki kept on laughing, wondering if Heimdall could truly see **everything**…He did not want to be mean but of course, in the inside he was still had a little of the mischievous boy he had always been. Oh, if Thor only knew…It would be the best prank of the century!

The God of Thunder landed on the Bridge and as he entered the gold compartment, made to be just like the last one, he turned around to take a last look on his Realm, smiling as Loki hit the ground and it all started working again. He was ready to go and when Heimdall gave him the signal, he jumped through the vortex with no regrets.

As the God of Thunder landed on New Mexico, The God of Mischief entered his chambers. In the past, whenever Thor left for battles or whenever he simply stood away for a few days, Asgard would feel somehow empty to Loki. But not now. It was all the same. And Thor, on Earth, had the same thought. "The Brothers" had finally become invencible but not because of the abilites they learned or because of the way they were being praised by people.

They had finally understood that, even when not together, they would still be near each other somehow. And as Loki prepared himself to meet his apprentices and Thor prepared himself to see Jane again, both found peace. Why should they feel scared? There was no reason to do so. They were a family. They were friends. They were partners.

They were exactly what they had always needed to be.

They were simply Brothers.


	22. Thank you for Reading

**Thank you for reading!**

**To write has always been a passion of mine. I write since I was 10 years old but I never showed my stories to anyone. Since I love english (Even more than my own language) I decided to write everything in english and so I did! Many of my stories are not in portuguese which may sound weird to my friends. But one day I decided to show this one to people and so I uploaded it in here and on DeviantArt... I cannot explain how happy I was to see that people actually liked it! Thank you veeeeeeery much for being there for me, my dear readers, your support and reviews were what kept my inspired and I am truly happy to say that this is my first finished fanfic! I could not be happier because of that!**

**Again, thank you very much! Words simply are not enough to express what I am feeling right now! *-***


	23. A Second Chance - Our Family

**A.N.: Please, read! After I finished "A Second Chance", I decided to write a simple sequel (4, or 5 chapters only) telling about what happened to Thor and Loki future after the Yggdrasis war. I uploaded this on DeviantArt a long time ago but decided not to upload it in here because I wanted to finish it first. But life got in the way, I stopped writing it and just now I realized it's not up yet. So I decided to upload it here for you, my amazing readers, and I hope it brings happiness to your heart as it brought to mine when I wrote it. I am currently writing "Ancient Kings" but if this one chapter receives a good rate I might finish the whole sequel after finishing Ancient Kings. Thank you.  
PS: If you haven't read the whole "A Second Chance" story this might have major spoilers. You have been warned ^^**

* * *

"Thor, please, **calm down**!"

They were in the waiting room. Thor was extremely nervous, the reason Loki had come to stay with him. The God of Thunder, now wearing a simple but beautiful white T-shirt with jeans, walked around endlessly, murmuring something to himself. Loki, on the other hand, was sitting on the small seat next to the door, his blue T-shirt and black pants wavling around as he tried to calm his brother down.

"Thor, please, relax! Jane will be fine, you just need to give her some time!"

"She… Sh-shouldn't she be ready already? I-It's been some time since she went into the room and-"

Loki sighed. Thor was already using contraptions. Maybe living on Midgard for a year had not been such a great idea after all…

"Brother!" Loki called him again and this time got up, holding the God of Thunder by his shoulders and staring into his blue eyes, shining with worry "I told them it would not be wise to let you stay with her! All of this nervosism of yours would make things harder for Jane! And here you are, choking on your despair while she is having your baby!"

"I-I can't help it, I-I just-"

"Thor, listen to me!" Loki called him once again, losing his patience "She is in good hands! They will take care of her, everything is going to be fine, but you really need to calm yourself down! Being this desperate will only make her feel uneasy! This is supposed to be the most important day of your life!"

Thor took deep breaths while looking at his brother. Next to their seat¸there were two woman apparently waiting for a friend who was also giving birth. They smiles as they saw Thor's worry as if trying to make him feel better. He smiled back but was still afraid.

"Brother… What is your name?" Loki asked suddenly in a very low voice.

Thor just stared at him in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"What is your name?" Loki asked once again, serious. Thor thought before answering, still confused.

"Thor…?"

"And who are you?"

"I… I'm Thor, Son of Odin!"

"And **what **are you?"

"I'm the God of Thunder!" Thor answered with might, yet with a very low voice. Loki smiled.

"Yes, that is right! And will you, the God of Thunder, let this insecurity bring you down? Will you let this insecurity take over you and your wife?!"

"No, I will not!" Thor answered confident but suddenly forgot about his own words "But I'm still insecure about this…"

They did not know for how long they waited. The truth is that, for a worried daddy, it seemed to take hours. And when they finally called his name, his heart almost seemed to stop with excitement.

"Mr. Thor?" An old lady called with a cheerful smile over her lips and he got up, trembling with happiness as she saw her expression. She nodded and he hesitantly followed her, leaving a smiling Loki behind. He gave him a last glance before leaving and he nodded, making him feel more confident.

A few minutes later, the old lady came back.

"Are you Thor's brother?" The lady asked the magician who nodded once again "He wanted me to call you"

Loki got up and for a second he felt his legs tremble. It felt strange but, at the same time, it felt… Magical. He was going to meet his brother's child, his brother's little girl, his… His **niece**. How could such a simple matter turn him into such a fragile man all of a sudden? How could the mere thought of having a new member on the family make his heart burst with happiness like this? It felt easier to understand Thor's worry at this point but he simply smiled to himself, patiently following the old lady.

She gave a slight knock on the door before entering the room and when she did, Thor turned around, his blue eyes red with happy tears, an unknown emotion running through his heart...

Loki froze for a second. Jane was laying on the bed smiling peacefully. His brother, his "big bro", turned to face him with a look he had never seen before. A look that fell over him with an abrupt intensity as he saw the fragile and tiny baby laying on his arms.

He sighed as if with something on his troat, an ear to ear smile covering his lips. The small body was curled into a little ball, protected his her daddy's strong arms. As the lady left the room, Thor slowly approached his moved brother with shining eyes "N-No, she... She might cry!" Loki told him but against his own words, let a single tear fall as he felt the little human on his arms. Holding her with care, he could not help but feel amazed by nature's beauty... The sleepy little girl opened her eyes as looked to the man holding her. At first it looked like she was going to cry... More tears, however, ran down the man's cheek as she held his finger with such small hand, finding comfort in this stranger.

"Look who's here, sweetie..." Thor whispered to his daughter, caressing her head "Say 'hi' to uncle Loki"

Loki chuckled, feeling the small hand's grip tightening around his index finger "She has your eyes" he said and Thor smiled, looking to the man in front of him. To see his little one holding his little girl was just... It could not be explained. He simply took a deep breath to control himself – He had already cried too much – and said:

"She already likes you. Look, she doesn't want to let go of you!"

"She is perfect... Like an angel. A wonderful and little angel" The magician said. That was his niece. His brother's daughter! Time had gone by so fast… Things had happened in a blink of an eye… And now Thor was already a father!

"She is our angel. And do you know why?" Thor asked and Loki looked to him "Because this is **our **family"

Their family. Both smiled to each other, memories suddenly filling up their minds. If only Odin could see this…

His boys had become grown up mans. And now, their heritage would keep on living on.


End file.
